


Hetalia One-Shots

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Animals, Anxiety, Arguing, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Canada (Hetalia), Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Dark Past, Demons, Disney Movies, Drinking, Embarrassment, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia References, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, Musicals, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Spirits, Teasing, Violence, blepping, magic metal pipe of pain, nations being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 134
Words: 33,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that I came up with. Some will be funny, some will be cute and others will be depressing.





	1. Alfred Should Not Be Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur should know better than to leave Alfred unsupervised.

Arthur blinked in shock as he stared at the destroyed living room, he barely even noticed the puppies that were running around. He had only been gone for 30 minutes how in the world did Alfred cause this much chaos? He slowly turned around to face Alfred who was rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face.

"In my defence, I was left unsupervised" He said cheerfully which caused Arthur to sigh tiredly in exasperation.

"I wasn't aware that you would need a babysitter but I'll remember that for next time" He drawled sarcastically causing a pout to appear on Alfred's face. Arthur smirked slightly in satisfaction before glancing down as one of the puppies jumped up on his leg and barked at him excitedly.

"Where did you even get all of these puppies?" He asked curiously as he crouched down to pet the puppy. Instantly Alfred's pout was replaced with a bright smile.

"The shelter across the street, they're a birthday gift for Ludwig!" He said proudly causing Arthur's lip to twitch slightly in amusement.

"Ah that makes sense, I'm sure he'll love them" He said fondly which made Alfred's grin grow ten fold as he bounced excitedly in place.

"However until you deliver them you will be taking care of them, which includes cleaning up this mess" He said teasingly which caused Alfred's smile to disappear and once again be replaced with a pout.

"No! Why?!" He whined childishly which just made Arthur chuckle amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story looks familiar that's because it's also on my Wattpad account, just thought I'd mention that so I don't get accused of stealing it.


	2. Mathias Really Wants To Go To Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas stumbles upon Mathias being an idiot, so nothing new there.

Lukas paused as he stepped into the backyard and blinked slowly at what he saw. It was Mathias sitting next to a kiddy pool while glaring at the person in it, the thing was the person in the pool was a green-eyed blonde haired mermaid who was glaring back at the Dane. It seemed like Mathias was interrogating her and she was refusing to cooperate

"Mathias, care to explain why you're interrogating a mermaid?" He asked slowly as he approached the duo causing both of them to turn and face him.

"She won't tell me where Atlantis is!" He announced childishly causing the mermaid to huff while Lukas facepalmed.

"And I told you I'm from a lagoon, I've never even been to Atlantis!" The mermaid shrieked causing both of them to wince. Lukas sighed and gave Mathias an exasperated look.

"How did you even get her here?" He asked and Mathias pointed at a partially ripped up fishing net.

"I used that!" He said cheerfully causing Lukas to once again facepalm before he turned to face the fuming mermaid.

"I'm sorry about him, he's an idiot" He said causing her to giggle while Mathias cried out in disagreement. He swished his wrist and a blue swirling portal appeared which startled Mathias and the mermaid.

"This will take you back home" He said causing a large grin to appear on the mermaid's face before she dived through the portal, the portal disappeared as soon as she was through. Lukas turned to look at Mathias and saw that he was pouting.

"If you promise not to abduct anymore magical creatures I'll introduce you to an actual Atlantian mermaid" He said causing a large grin to appear on the Dane's face as he jumped up and pulled Lukas into a tight hug.

"Really! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" He gushed causing Lukas to roll his eyes as a faint smile appeared on his face.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has been captured by his sworn enemy and it only spells trouble for him.

Arthur couldn't help but grin wickedly down at Antonio who was glaring up at him viciously. The Spaniard's arms were tied behind his back and two of his men had swords pointed at his throat. 

"Look at the mighty Captain Carriedo as powerless as a lamb" The Brit snickered causing Antonio growl as he tried to lunge at him only to be stopped by the swords at his neck. 

"I'll fucking kill you, Kirkland!" He growled viciously causing Arthur to chuckle in amusement.

"Awe! You think you're a threat!" He teased as he reached over and grabbed the Spaniard's cheek and pulled slightly on it. 

"How cute~" He cooed before patting Antonio's cheek only for the Spaniard to try and bite him, he quickly pulled his hand away and gave the man a disapproving look. 

"Still as proud as ever I see, I assume this means your going to be as difficult as possible?" He sniffed disdainfully causing Antonio to grin smugly. Arthur sighed in disappointment before giving the Spaniard a smirk. 

"I wonder if this will change your mind" He said smugly as he gestured for someone to come in. Two of his men's entered the room with Lovino Vargas held in their grasp, this made Antonio's eyes widen fearfully which caused Arthur's smirk to grow. 

"Aw, that's the fear I wanted to see" He said as he stood up so that he could tower over the Spaniard. Antonio looked at him and gave him a venomous glare. 

"If you hurt him, I swear I will end you" He growled causing Arthur to laugh in amusement. 

"Hurt him? Why I would never even think about hurting such a beauty" He purred as he approached the wary Italian, the man's hazel eyes were glaring at him though Arthur noticed a few traces of fear in his beautiful eyes. 

"Besides Alfred could use a new _friend"_ He said offhandedly  as he once again looked at the furious Spaniard. 

"Your a monster Arthur" He hissed causing Arthur to give him a cold look.

"I'm done speaking with you Antonio" He said darkly as he gestured for his men to take the Spaniard away. 

The last thing Antonio saw before he was dragged out of the room was Arthur's venomous green eyes and Lovino's fearful hazel ones. 


	4. Thieving Cat's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's just love to take things that don't belong to them.

Alfred sighed tiredly as he stepped out of his apartment only to pause when he saw a small cat running down the hall with a wallet in its mouth as his neighbour chased after it. 

"Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!" The Italian shouted which caused Alfred to grin slightly in amusement. As it ran by him he reached down and picked up the cat causing it to drop the wallet in surprise. 

"Naughty kitty" He chided teasingly as Lovino approached him and reached down to pick up his wallet. 

"Thank you Alfred" He said in relief as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket, Alfred just gave him a large grin. 

"No problem Lovi!" He said cheerfully which caused a faint blush to appear on the Italian's cheeks, he tried to hide it by taking the cat out of Alfred's arms. 

"Is he yours?" Alfred asked curiously to which Lovino just shook his head. 

"No I'm watching him for my half brother Hercules" He said and Alfred nodded in understanding as he reached over and pet the cat.

"What's his name?" He asked as the cat turned into a purring mess. 

"Hermes" Lovino said causing Alfred to chuckle in amusement. 

"He certainly lived up to his namesake" He said in amusement causing Lovino to laugh in agreement. 

"He's a little trouble maker all right" He said in amusement with a small smile on his face which caused Alfred to smile as well. 

"Care for some coffee?" He asked and Lovino nodded.

"That sounds great, just let me bring this trouble maker back to my apartment" He said only for Alfred to wave his hand dismissively. 

"Naw he can come in, he and Hero can play!" He said cheerfully causing Lovino to raise an eyebrow. 

"You want your giant golden retriever to play with a tiny cat?" He asked causing Alfred to huff childishly. 

"Hero is a sweetheart! He would never hurt him" He said childishly causing Lovino to chuckle fondly. 

"Alright, alright you win" He said in amusement which caused a large grin to appear on the American's face as he opened the door and gestured for Lovino to come inside. Lovino chuckled once more before complying.


	5. Turtle Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is so done with Antonio's nonsense.

Lovino blinked once then twice before he let out a long-suffering sigh as he took a seat and stared at the five turtles in the aquarium just as Antonio walked into the room. The Spaniard paused when he noticed the deadpan expression the Italian was giving him as he gestured to the turtles. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five turtles" He said sheepishly causing Lovino to sigh tiredly as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Why?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice, and all Antonio did was shrug his shoulders sheepishly. 

"Because they're adorable?" He said but it sounded more like a question which caused Lovino to once more sigh tiredly. 

"Yeah okay that sounds about right" He said tiredly before getting up and walking out the door. Antonio blinked in surprise, he had expected Lovino to start shouting and cursing at him. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulder's and approached the tank to admire his babies. 

"Oh, by the way, I ate the last of the tomatoes" Lovino said as he peaked his head back into the room. Antonio stared at him in shock which caused a smirk to appear on the Italian's face before he once again walked away leaving behind the gaping Spaniard and his turtles.


	6. Go Away Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert loves to annoy others... or does he?

Ludwig sighed in frustration as Gilbert continued to ramble about his day, he was trying to get his paperwork done but it seemed the Prussian had different plans. 

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" He asked which caused Gilbert to pause and give him a confused look before a wide grin appeared on his face. 

"Not until four!" He proclaimed proudly before he went back to rambling which caused Ludwig to let out a long-suffering sigh. Well, that didn't work guess he has to be more direct about it.

"Gilbert I'm trying to work" He said which caused Gilbert to pout. 

"I know but-" He began only to be cut off by Ludwig giving him a deadpanned look. 

"Oh-okay, I'll just go both Roddy or something" He said with a large grin before he left the room. Ludwig let out a relieved sigh before he continued his work. 

Gilbert frowned softly as he leaned against the closed door before he sighed and went back to his room in the basement. Once down there he grabbed a small notebook and flipped it open. He made a tally next to Ludwig's name. 

"Good job Gil that the twentieth time this week that you've annoyed Ludwig" He mumbled weakly as he stared down at the book. He sighed before flopping down on his bed. A traitorous voice in the back of his head told him that he should just stay down here where he couldn't bother anyone, he just pulled his stuffed panda close to his chest and told the voice to shut up before he slipped into a restless sleep.


	7. No Blood On The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is really good at enabling his girlfriend.

Gilbert placed his phone on his shoulder so that he could hold it up to his ear as he shifted through his closet looking for a shirt to wear for tonight. The phone rang three times before Elizabeta finally picked up. 

"Hello, Liebling!" He said cheerfully causing her to chuckle fondly. 

"Hello Gil" She huffed in amusement causing Gilbert to grin widely. 

"How's the meeting?" He asked casually as he picked out a shirt from his closet and threw it onto his bed. He smiled in amusement when he heard Elizabeta let out a very long-suffering sigh. 

"I want to stab everyone" She groaned in frustration causing Gilbert to laugh. 

"Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven" He said through his laughter which made her chuckle as well. 

"Love you for enabling me" She said sweetly causing a faint blush to appear on Gilbert's face as he smiled bashfully. 

"Love you too~" He chirped cheerfully as he pretended to blow a kiss into the phone causing her to laugh once again. 

"I got to go but I'll see you soon Gil" She said in amusement before hanging up, Gilbert laughed before he continued to pick out his outfit.


	8. Alfred Is So Done With His Drunk Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred really does not like drunk people.

Alfred sighed in frustration as he drove Arthur, Antonio, Gilbert and Francis back to the hotel. The four of them had gone out drinking without telling him, so imagine his surprise when a frustrated bartender calls him on Arthur's phone to pick them up.

He glanced at the four babbling idiots in the back of his car and sighed tiredly, Spirits why was he friends with these idiots in the first place?

"Hey _hic_ hey, Alfie did-did I ever tell you about _hic_ the time I-I started a cult?" Arthur asked cheerfully through his hiccups causing Alfred to sigh.

"Yes, Arthur you've told me 30 times, today" He huffed which caused the four drunks to begin giggling to themselves. Alfred sighed, it was way too early to be dealing with this shit.

He pulled into the hotels parking lot and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw Ludwig, Lovino and Matthew waiting outside. He parked the car and flung the door open before flopping into his brothers' arms.

"I hate drunk people" He groaned causing Matthew, Lovino and Ludwig to huff in amusement. Alfred rolled his eyes before gesturing to the four drunks in his car.

"Well, boys your prince charming's await" He said teasingly causing the three men to huff once more before they grabbed their specific targets.

Ludwig put Gilbert on his shoulder before walking off while said Prussian made bird chirps. Lovino just dragged Antonio away while he scolded him in Italian, Matthew carefully leads Francis away while said Frenchman petted his hair and told him in French how soft it was. Alfred chuckled in amusement before glancing down at the drunk Brit that was still in his car.

He sighed before coping Ludwig and placing the Brit on his shoulder before heading off towards their hotel room. The whole walk their Arthur once again told him the story of how he and Vlad formed a cult just to win a bet against Lukas, which the first time he had heard the story he had found it hilarious but the 31st time? Yeah, it wasn't as funny anymore.

He pushed the door open with his foot and walked in before once again closing the door with his foot. He ignored the sleepy grumbling coming from Ivan as he dropped Arthur onto his separate bed before he crawled into his own bed and pulled the Russian into his arms.

"So how drunk is he?" Ivan mumbled as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Alfred's neck. Alfred huffed slightly in amusement at his cuddly boyfriends' actions.

"Not as bad as last time, this time he only told me the cult story like 30 times instead of crying/screaming about the Revolutionary war" He said causing Ivan to chuckle slightly.

"Now please let's just sleep" Alfred grumbled as he pulled Ivan closer. Ivan laughed softly before complying, Alfred could be such a grump when he was sleepy.


	9. Cake Flavours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderich's greatly regrets getting involved in this argument.

"Red velvet is clearly superior" Gilbert huffed causing Elizabeta to gasp dramatically while she placed her hand over her heart. 

"I can't believe you would say such a thing! Chocolate fudge is vastly superior!" She cried out in outrage which lead to the two of them bickering back an forth. 

And that is how Roderich found them half an hour later. He paused in the doorway and watched the Hungarian and Prussian bicker back an forth. He sighed silently in exasperation before he cleared his throat which caused the two of them to whirl around to face him. 

"Roderich which cake flavour is better red velvet or chocolate fudge?" Elizabeta questioned causing Roderich to give her a confused look. 

"Red velvet" He said causing Elizabeta to groan while Gilbert gasped dramatically. 

"Did you just...agree with me?" He asked shocked causing Roderich's eyes to widen in horror. 

"Oh, I wish I could take-" He began only to be cut off by Gilbert making excited squeaking sounds, that sounded suspiciously like bird chirps. 

"Nope! You said it! No take-backs!" He shouted excitedly before he bolted out of the room. 

"Ludwig! You'll never believe it but Roddy actually agreed with me!" He shouted as he disappeared from sight. Roderich let out a long-suffering sigh which caused Elizabeta to chuckle in amusement. 

"You are never living that down" She said teasingly before leaving the room as Roderich groaned loudly in despair.


	10. No Birthday Knife For Natalya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she want's is a knife, is that too much to ask for?

"Hey, Ivan?" Natalya said excitedly causing Ivan to turn to face her, only to see that she was staring at something in the store window. 

"Yes, Nat?" He asked as he walked closer, she briefly gave him a grin before returning her attention to whatever she was staring at. 

"I found what I want for my birthday" She said confidently causing a large grin to appear on the Russians face, they had been searching for something for her birthday for three hours now. 

"Great! What is it?" He asked as he stepped next to her only for his smile to disappear when he saw what she was looking at. 

It was a knife. 

"No, I am not buying a knife for your birthday!" He practically shouted causing a few people to give him odd looks but he just ignored them and focused on his now pouting sister. 

"But it's pretty!" She whined and Ivan just shook his head stubbornly. 

"No!" He barked which caused the normally stoic women to begin whining. 

"Ivan, please? I promise not to stab anyone with it" She begged which caused Ivan to scoff in disbelief while he gave her a very unimpressed look. 

"That's what you said last Christmas when Alfred got you that Swiss army knife, and what did you do with it after only a week of owning it?" He questioned causing her to start pouting. 

"I stabbed Arthur" She grumbled before giving Ivan a slight stubborn glare. 

"But it was totally his fault, he was making Alfred cry!" She snapped causing Ivan to sigh. 

"I'm aware" He said darkly and Natalya snickered slightly as she remembered what her brother had done to the Brit. It was not pretty. 

"I'm still not buying you the knife" He said before turning on his heel and walking away causing Natalya to start whining again.


	11. 1,2,4 Pigs In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew are very mischevious little kids.

"You are both being remarkably well behaved tonight...what did you do?" Arthur questioned as he took a seat at the table causing Alfred and Matthew to both give him an innocent look. 

"What do you mean dad? We haven't done anything" Matthew said sweetly causing Arthur to give them both a suspicious look. Before he could question them further he heard a thump come from upstairs. He glanced up at the ceiling and completely missed the mischievous grins that briefly appeared on the boy's faces. 

"What was that?" He asked as he looked back at them only for the two of them to shrug innocently.

"We don't know dad" Alfred said sweetly, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows before getting up and heading upstairs. Once he disappeared upstairs the two of them began giggling to themselves. 

Their giggles increased tenfold when they heard a loud shriek come from upstairs. Not even ten seconds later Arthur stormed downstairs with a furious expression on his face as he struggled to hold the three piglets in his arms, said piglets had numbers painted onto their backs. Those numbers being 1, 2 and 4, 

"Very funny boys" He growled before he went and placed the piglets in the backyard before he once again turned to face the giggling duo. 

"No dessert" He said causing them to pout. 

"Now go up to your room and think about what you two did while I track down the other pig" He ordered before walking away. Alfred and Matthew continued to pout as they trudge up into their shared room. As soon as the door was closed they began giggling once again, there was no other pig.


	12. Alfred The Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is just very clumsy.

"You are such a klutz Alfie" Matthew said in amusement as he watched his brother pick himself up off the floor. He had tripped over his own feet on his way to the kitchen and Matthew couldn't help but find it hilarious. 

"I am not a klutz, gravity just hates me" He said stubbornly as he walked back into the kitchen. He came back out a minute later with two bowls full of popcorn, and not even two seconds after placing them on the coffee table he tripped and fell back onto the ground causing Matthew to laugh. 

"You were saying?" He asked teasingly causing Alfred to pout. 

"Okay I might be a bit of a klutz" Alfred grumbled as he flopped down onto the couch next to Matthew who just shook his head in amusement. 

"I swear you could trip over your own shadow" He said teasingly causing Alfred to huff. 

"My shadow's a tricky little bastard. It likes to see me fall to its level" He grumbled causing Matthew to laugh once again. Alfred huffed before picking up the TV remote. 

"Let's just watch the movie" He grumbled and Matthew nodded in agreement as he got control of his laughter. 

"Okay Alfie" He said amusement.


	13. Gilbert Is A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert spends way to much time around Gilbird.

Ludwig blinked slowly as he stared at his brother who was covering his bleeding nose with a tissue while Lovino stared at him with a deadpanned expression. He let out a tired sigh, it was way too early for this shit. 

"Why is he bleeding?" He asked tiredly causing Lovino to snort in exasperation. 

"Because he's an idiot" He drawled causing Gilbert to pout while Ludwig raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"I didn't know idiocy caused people to start spontaneously bleeding from the nose" He said dryly causing a faint smirk to appear on Lovino's face. 

"I think it's a new phenomenon" He said sarcastically causing Ludwig to snort in amusement as he approached the duo. He leaned down to peck the Italian' cheeks causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. 

"Really though why is he bleeding?" He asked and Lovino huffed with a faint smirk on his lips. 

"He was chasing Gilbird around and he ran straight into the sliding door" He said while gesturing to the glass sliding door causing Ludwig to sigh in exasperation. 

"He really is a bird" He muttered causing Lovino to snort in amusement.

"Understatement of the century love" He said in amusement before he leaned up and kissed the German's cheek. 

"You deal with your bird brother while I make dinner" He said before leaving the room causing Ludwig to huff in amusement as he stared down at his pouting older brother.


	14. No Killing Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya can't stand it when Arthur makes Alfred cry.

Alfred sighed tiredly as he dragged Natalya away from Arthur's unconscious form. The Brit had been making fun of him to the point where he had started crying and Natalya had taken it upon herself to knock the man out

"Can I kill him?" She begged as he dragged her away causing Alfred to sigh in exasperation, there was a reason he was dragging her away from Arthur.

"No" He said causing a pout to appear on her face.

"Just a little bit?" She pleaded and Alfred just shook his head tiredly.

" _No_ " He stressed causing her pout to grow.

"But he made you cry, _again!_ " She stressed causing Alfred to roll his eyes.

"Yeah he does that a lot that doesn't mean you can kill him" He grumbled and Natalya huffed in annoyance.

"Besides once Francis is done with him he we will wish you had killed him" He said in amusement causing a wicked grin to appear on the Belarussians face. Francis was very protective of his kids, Alfred included, so when the Frenchman learns that Arthur made Alfred cry? Oh the Brit was going to be in for a very long lecture, and also no sex for like a year.

"Alright, but can we at least draw a dick on his head?" She asked causing Alfred to pause before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay, but no stabbing" He said seriously causing Natalya to grin before the two of them approached the unconscious Brit with sharpies in their hands.


	15. Personal Space, What's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is very clingy.

Matthew huffed in frustration as he looked away from his book down at Alfred who was snuggled up to him, his brother was acting like a freaking octopus who had no understanding of personal space what so ever. 

"Do you not understand the concept of personal space?" He grumbled causing Alfred to look up at him and give him a blank look. 

"As your twin, I feel it is my duty to remind you that we gave up the idea of personal space the moment we decided to be stuck in the same small space for 9 months" He drawled causing a scowl to appear on Matthew's face. 

"If you're referring to when mom was pregnant, I had no say in that" He groaned causing a cheerful smile to appear on Alfred's face. 

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me" He said cheerfully as he snuggled even closer to the Canadian. Matthew sighed before smiling softly down at his brother, he couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

He went back to his book and began absentmindedly running his fingers through his brother's hair causing Alfred to make a purring sound that caused Matthew to chuckle in amusement. Forget being an octopus, Alfred was definitely a cat.


	16. Flinching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino flinches a lot, Gilbert is about to find out why.

"And then he started ranting at the poor waitress because she called the Gnocchi Spaghetti" Lovino said through his laughter causing Gilbert to burst out laughing as well. 

"That is hilarious!" He choked out as he swung his arm to pat the Italian's back only for Lovino to flinch away from him as his laughter abruptly cut off. Gilbert blinked in surprise as he stared at his hand before looking at Lovino who refused to meet his eyes. 

"Why do you flinch so much?" He asked baffled causing an angry scowl to appear on the Italian's face. 

"Maybe there was a time when someone wasn't kidding when they swung at me!" He snapped only to cover his mouth and his eyes to widen when he realized what he had just said. Gilbert stared at him in shock before he gave the Italian a concerned look. 

"Lovi, who hurt you?" He asked softly and Lovino just stubbornly shook his head. 

"Lovino please tell me?" He pleaded and Lovino just continued to shake his head though he did remove his hands from his mouth. 

"I-I can't" He muttered as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes causing Gilbert to sigh before he pulled the Italian into his arms. He would not force him, this was clearly painfully for him and if he wanted him to know he would tell him. 

Lovino slowly melted into the Prussians arms and they stayed like that for over half an hour before Lovino mumbled something under his breath. 

"What was that?" Gilbert asked softly as he glanced down at Lovino, the Italian bit his lip before repeating what he said. 

"Antonio, he was the one who..." He trailed off but that was all Gilbert needed to hear. He pulled Lovino even closer. 

"I'm glad you told me" He whispered as he ran his fingers through Lovino's hair while he internally planned out the Spaniard's slow put painful death.


	17. Science Is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is stunned when he finds out that his best friend is a science nerd.

"You think science is fun?" Gilbert asked baffled as he stared dumbfounded at Alfred who just raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. 

"Yes, and you don't?" He questioned curiously as he put his notes away, all Gilbert could do was shake his head in disbelief. 

"What has Arthur done to you?" He demanded in a serious tone of voice causing Alfred to huff in amusement and roll his eyes fondly. 

"Nothing, Arthur is dreadful at science" He said in amusement as he turned to face the dumbfounded Prussian. Gilbert gaped at him for a solid 5 minutes before huffing and flopping down onto the American's couch. 

"Is that why he can't cook?" He asked and Alfred gave him a confused look before shrugging. 

"I don't think so, cooking is an art, not a science that's baking" He explained as he flopped down next to Gilbert. 

"Ah, so he just sucks then" He said casually causing Alfred to laugh. Gilbert smiled in amusement at the laughing American before he picked up his controller. 

"Now are you ready to get your ass kicked in Mario Kart?" He asked cheerfully causing Alfred to snort in amusement. 

"In your dreams" He said teasingly as picked up his own controller and gave the Prussian a challenging smirk which Gilbert quickly returned.


	18. Don't Call Lovino Cute When He's Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino dispises being called cute, especially when he's angry with his stupid boyfriend.

"You think I'm cute when I'm angry?" Lovino asked baffled as he stumbled away from Antonio who just grinned widely. 

"Very much so, your face goes as red as a tomato and its very cute!" He said cheerfully causing Lovino's eyebrow to twitch in frustrated annoyance. They had just been having a very serious discussion about their relationship and the Spaniard goes and says something like that? No way! The bastard was not weaselling his way out of this discussion again. 

"Well, get ready" He said angrily as he jabbed his finger into Antonio's chest painfully with a pissed off expression on his face. 

"Because I'm about to be GORGEOUS!" He roared as he tackled the Spaniard to the ground and punched him in the jaw. But before he could do any more damage he felt someone pull him off of the Spaniard, he looked behind him and saw Abel giving him a very unimpressed look while out of the corner of his eye he saw Laura checking on Antonio. 

"Come on Lovino" Abel said gruffly as he lead the fuming Italian away, Lovino followed him without much complaint. 

"Was punching him really necessary?" Abel asked after they had been walking in silence for 15 minutes causing Lovino to huff. 

"He was asking for it" He grumbled and Abel simply nodded. 

"I'm sure he did" He said passively and waited for Lovino to begin ranting, he didn't have to wait long. 

"It's just every time I want to discuss our relationship he manages to find a way to weasel his way out of it!" He ranted angrily and Abel just nodded, this was a reacquiring problem between the Spaniard and Italian. He paused when he realized that Lovino was no longer walking beside him. Lovino had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and was just staring down at his feet with an unreadable expression his face. 

"Lovino?" He questioned causing the boy to look up at him with the most devastated expression Abel had ever seen. 

"Abel, I haven't been happy for a very long time and I don't think Antonio cares" He whispered brokenly causing Abel's eyes to widen in shock. He pulled the Italian into an awkward hug as he finally broke down and started sobbing. He didn't know what to do, comforting people was Laura's speciality, not his. 

"Big brother? What's wrong with Lovino?" Michael asked worriedly as he rushed over causing Abel to let out a relieved sigh, he was so glad that he and Laura had agreed to let Michael tag along this time. 

"Lovino is upset with Antonio, who's being a dick" He explained causing Michael's eyes to narrow briefly before he took over comforting Lovino. 

"Come on Lovino let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get some ice cream so that we can bitch about our stupid boyfriends together" He said softly as he lead Lovino towards the nearest bathroom. 

Abel started after them for a moment before he stormed off in the direction he had last seen Antonio so that he could give the Spaniard a piece of his mind, though as he stormed down the hall he couldn't help but wonder. Since when did Michael have a boyfriend?


	19. Alfred And Matthew's Mom Is The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew thinks his mom loves him and Alfred, but he's about to realise just how wrong he is.

Matthew sighed tiredly as he watched his brother experimenting in the kitchen again, he swore Alfred's love for science was going to be the death of him. He glanced down when he noticed his mom had responded to his text, their mom was out of town for work so it was up to him to make sure Alfred didn't do anything stupid.

"Mom says if you blow up the house she's going to put you up for adoption" He spoke up causing Alfred to give him a deadpanned look. 

"First of all I'm not going to blow up the house and two she would never do that" He said dismissively before returning to his experiment. However, no sooner had he done that he shifted from one foot to another before turning back around to give Matthew a concerned look. 

"She wouldn't right?" He asked worriedly and Matthew cursed when he noticed the rising panic in his brothers' eyes. He walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"Of course not" He said softly causing Alfred to give him a shaky smile before glancing back at whatever he had been doing. 

"I'm not in the mood to do this anymore" He mumbled before cleaning it up causing Matthew to give him a concerned look. 

"Are you okay Alfie?" He asked worriedly and Alfred just nodded absentmindedly. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to go take a nap" He mumbled before walking out of the room. Matthew stared after him before sighing, when Alfred got like this it really worried him. 

<><><><>

When Alfred didn't come down for dinner that's when Matthew really began to worry. He went upstairs and knocked on Alfred's door, when the American didn't respond he pushed the door open. He glanced around the dark room before he noticed a large lump on his brother's bed, as he approached it he heard soft sniffling that made his eyes widen worriedly. When he pulled the blanket back he was met with his brother's tear-stained face. 

"Oh, Alfie what's wrong?" He mumbled softly as he pulled his brother into his arms, Alfred just continued to sob into his shirt. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone so that he could tell their mom what was going on but Alfred sapped it out of his hand. 

"Don't" He whispered confusing Matthew even more. 

"What? Alfred, why did you do that?" He questioned, Alfred took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. 

"I don't want her to have another reason to put me up for adoption" He mumbled causing Matthew to raise his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Alfred that was a joke" He said but Alfred just shook his head stubbornly. 

"No, it wasn't she's threatened me with that for years" He hissed causing Matthew's eyes to widen in shock. 

"What?" He questioned baffled causing Alfred to huff humorlessly. 

"She hates that I do science and that I'm not all about nature like she is, I'm a problem child and she's just waiting to find a valid excuse to get rid of me" He hissed while rubbing at his wrist and all Matthew could do was stare numbly at him. 

"How haven't I noticed this?" He questioned causing Alfred to shrug. 

"She didn't want her perfect child to know" He mumbled tiredly. 

"Has she done anything more the just threaten you?" He asked worriedly, Alfred stayed silent for a good 10 minutes before nodding softly as he continued to rub weakly at his wrist. Matthew pulled him into an even tighter hug. They stayed like that until Alfred fell asleep, once he was sure that Alfred was asleep Matthew slipped away and picked up his phone so that he could make an important phone call. 

"Kirkland-Bonnefoy residence, Arthur speaking" A British accent came from the other side of the phone causing Matthew to sigh in relief that someone had answered. 

"Uncle Arthur? It's Matthew I need your help" He said softly as he glanced at his brother.


	20. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta knows how to get what she wants.

Alfred glared down at the article of clothing in his hands before turning to face Elizabeta who was practically vibrating in excitement. He had decided to help Elizabeta with setting up for her party and now he was wondering if that was a mistake.

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress" He drawled causing a pout to briefly a appear on her face before it was replaced by a wicked grin. 

"Because it will drive Arthur mental?" She suggested cheerfully. Alfred stared at her for a minute before nodding. 

"Good reason" He said offhandedly as he walked into the washroom so that he could change causing Elizabeta to blink in surprise before her grin returned. 

10 minutes later Alfred walked out wearing a blue and white dress before he could anything to Elizabeta she placed something on his head and then took a picture. 

"Oh, you are so cute!" She gushed causing Alfred to blush and cover his face in embarrassment. 

"No, I'm not" He mumbled softly causing a frown to appear on Elizabeta's face. 

"Oh sweetie don't think like that, you look wonderful" She said softly as she pulled into a hug. He peeked through his fingers to look at her and she just gave him a reassuring look. 

"Now come on everyone will be arriving soon and I want lots of pictures of not only Arthur's head exploding but plenty of pictures of you dancing with a certain someone" She said teasingly causing Alfred's blush to grow tenfold.

"No I can't let him see me like this, he'll never even think about going out with me after this!" He cried out and tried to go back into the washroom but Elizabeta was quick to stop him. 

"Nope, no backing out now" She said stubbornly before Alfred could make a comment Roderich poked his head into the room. 

"Everyone has arrived Eliza" He said before blinking in surprise when he saw Alfred. 

"Doesn't he look adorable Roderich?" She asked cheerfully causing a soft smile to appear on the Austrian's face. 

"Yes, you both look lovely now come on everyone is waiting" He said before walking away. Elizabeta grinned before dragging Alfred downstairs. 

"Welcome everyone!" She said cheerfully causing everyone to look at her only for their attention to turn towards Alfred. Elizabeta got lots of pictures of Arthur screaming and raging over his little brother wearing a dress, she would have gotten more if Francis hadn't dragged the Brit away. 

Alfred was having an awkward conversation with some of the girls when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and met a pair of amused red eyes. 

"Hello Alfie, care for a dance?" He said in amusement as he held his hand out to the flustered American. Alfred just nodded and lead towards the dance floor, his embarrassment forgotten as he simply enjoyed Gilbert's company. 

Elizabeta grinned widely as she took pictures of the dancing duo, she was so engrossed in her picture taking that she didn't even notice Francis standing next to her until he spoke up. 

"You are an evil woman Elizabeta" He said in amusement causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Francis" She said dismissively causing Francis to snort in amusement. 

"Ah, so you didn't use Gilbert's crush on Alfred as an excuse to get Alfred into a dress?" He asked and his only answer was Elizabeta giving him a sly grin which he returned. 

"Do remember to send me some of those photos afterwards alright? You do owe for getting you that dress in Alfred's size" He said offhandedly as he walked away leaving behind an amused Hungarian in his wake.


	21. Cookies Solve Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie really are magic.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh as he stared at Alfred who was sitting up in a tree with a wide grin on his face. He should really know better by now than to leave Alfred alone when he goes out shopping. 

"Alfred! Get down from there!" He shouted causing Alfred to stick his tongue out at him childishly before he responded. 

"No way!" He said cheerfully causing Arthur to sigh in exasperation. 

"I'm going to call the police" He said in a serious tone of voice causing a wicked grin to appear on Alfred's face. 

"Go ahead, I'll fight them!" He declared loudly causing Arthur to facepalm, why was he dating such an idiot? He glanced around to see if there was anything he could use to distract Alfred with when his eyes landed on that box of cookies in his shopping bag. 

"I have cookies!" He announced causing a thoughtful look to appear on Alfred's face before he climbed down and rushed up to him only to swipe the cookies from him and hug them to his chest. 

"I totally would've fought them" He mumbled causing a fond expression to appear on Arthur's face. 

"I know you would" He said in amusement causing a cheerful grin to appear on Alfred's face. 

"Now come on, your making dinner tonight remember?" Arthur said as walked away, Alfred following behind him with a teasing grin on his face. 

"I cook every night" He said in amusement causing Arthur to huff childishly which only made Alfred's grin grow tenfold.


	22. Blushing Prussian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes great pleasure in making Gilbert blush.

"Are you... blushing?" Arthur asked teasingly as he stopped walking so that he could stare at Gilbert's bright red face. 

"What, no" He said stubbornly as he shook his head, his blush not disappearing at all. Arthur ignored him and made an overdramatic gasp, one Alfred would be very proud of. 

"Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass Gilbert Beilschmidt to blush?" He asked in a fake shocked tone of voice causing Gilbert's blush to grow even more. 

"No.. It's... It's the cold" He said weakly causing Arthur to raise his eyebrow in amusement. 

"Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you "Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?" He asked rhetorically which made Gilbert's blush take over his entire face as he tried to cover it with his hands. 

"N-no" He said with his voice cracking which made Arthur chuckle in amusement. 

"Sure Gil" He said while shaking his head fondly as he continued walking completely ignoring Gilbert's whining.


	23. Cut Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred will do anything to make someone feel better.

"Aw shoot, I cut my finger" Arthur grumbled as he placed his book down to look at his bleeding finger. He looked up in confusion when he heard running footsteps. 

"Wheeee oooo wheeee oooo wheeee oooo!" Alfred shouted as he ran into the room startling Arthur.

"What?" He questioned as he watched Alfred place a band-aid on his cut finger. 

"Wheeee oooo wheeee oooo wheeee oooo!" He shouted once more as he ran out of the room leaving Arthur gaping at his retreating back. 

"What?" He questioned again as he stared down at his finger. He shook his head and sighed in exasperation as he went back to his book. He smirked in amusement as he heard Alfred trip over something and fall to the floor. 

"Whee ooo" He mumbled in amusement as he spun his finger before he continued to read his book, his smirk not leaving his face.


	24. Surprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a sneaky little shit.

"Hey Francis, are you free on Friday? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?" Alfred asked as he sat down on the couch in between Francis and Arthur. Francis raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less. 

"Yes?" He said causing Alfred to grin before he turned to look at Arthur who raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

"What about you?" He asked cheerfully, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway. 

"Yes, I am" He said stiffly causing Alfred's grin to grow tenfold. He clapped his hands together and stood up so that he could face both of them. 

"Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!" He said cheerfully as he walked away leaving Arthur and Francis gaping at his retreating back. 

"Did he just..." Francis trailed of and Arthur just huffed and nodded. 

"Yes, yes he did" He grumbled fondly with a faint smile on his face. 

"So I guess were going on a date now" Francis said with a blush on his cheeks as he turned to face Arthur, who now had a matching blush. 

"Yeah I guess we are" He mumbled sheepishly. Francis gave him a shy smile which he returned. 

<><><><>

"Was that really necessary Alfred?" Matthew asked as he turned to face his brother who just gave him a deadpanned look. 

"Of course, their dancing around each other was driving me mental" He drawled before a smirk appeared on his face. 

"Besides, now Gilbert owes me 20 bucks" He said cheekily causing Matthew to snort in amusement and roll his eyes fondly.


	25. Sneaky Canadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is also a sneaky little shit.

Matthew raised an eyebrow as he watched how flustered Alfred got when Ivan sent him a small smile before he continued his conversation with Toris, his brother was so gone on Ivan it was almost pathetic. He jumped in shock when Alfred suddenly slammed his fist onto the table. 

"That's fucking it, I'm killing him" He grumbled as he turned to face Matthew who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

"Or you can man up and ask him out" He drawled causing Alfred's blush to grow tenfold. 

"K-killing... is easier" He mumbled causing Matthew to roll his eyes in exasperation. 

"Sure it is" He said simply as he got up causing Alfred's to give him a confused look. He gave him a smirk before he walked over to Ivan, completely ignoring Alfred's panicking. 

"Hey, Ivan can I steal you for a minute?" He asked as he approached the Russian. Ivan raised an eyebrow before ending his conversation with Toris and following Matthew who was leading him towards Alfred. 

"What is it you need Matthew?" He asked curiously but Matthew just gestured for him to take a seat across from Alfred, who was sweating nervously. 

"There, now enjoy your date" He said simply before walking away and back towards Toris who was silently laughing, he could only imagine what Alfred and Ivan's faces must look like. 

"That was sneaky Matthew" Toris said causing Matthew to chuckle in amusement.

"What can I say, Alfred's pinning was driving me nuts" He said causing Toris to chuckle softly in agreement.


	26. Don't Underestimate The Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino will not be underestimated.

Antonio sighed tiredly as he attempted to drag an angrily flailing Lovino away from a dumbfounded Ludwig. 

"FIGHT ME!" Lovino shouted as he tried to struggle out of Antonio's grasp. Antonio sighed and gave Ludwig a look, he just nodded and quickly left the room. 

"Stop telling everyone to fight you, look how small you are!" Antonio said in exasperation as he let go of Lovino who spun around and gave him an annoyed look. 

"My height doesn't affect my ability to snap someone's neck in 97 different ways! INCLUDING YOURS!" He shouted angrily causing Antonio to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"You can't even reach my neck" He said slowly which only seemed to anger Lovino further. 

"Do you really want to test me now? Because I see my step stool just a foot away from me. DO NOT MAKE ME USE IT!!!!!" He screamed causing Antonio to stumble back slightly and start rubbing at his ears. 

"Damn Lovi are you trying to make me go deaf?" He asked teasingly causing Lovino to huff in frustration before he turned on his heel and walked away. 

"I'm going to stay with Alfred and we will form a group of shorties who will destroy all you tall people" He grumbled as he left the room. Antonio blinked in surprise before he burst out laughing, Lovino could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be.


	27. Some Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is having some troubles.

Gilbert and Antonio glanced up when Francis shuffled into the room awkwardly. They watched as he paced back an forth and wrung his hands before he stopped in front of them and gave them a pleading look. 

"I need some advice..." He trailed off and wrung his hands nervously some more as he stared at them causing both of them to raise an eyebrow, though a cocky grin soon appeared on Gilbert's face. 

"Love advice? Trust me, I'm the expert. I'm experienced with everything" He said confidently causing Francis to give him a confused look while Antonio rolled his eyes. 

"Says the virgin" He drawled causing Gilbert to blush while Francis snickered in amusement. Antonio grinned before turning his attention back to Francis. 

"Now Francis what kind of advice did you need?" He asked which caused Francis to instantly become quiet. 

"I think Arthur's cheating on me" He mumbled weakly causing Gilbert and Antonio's eyes to widen in shock. 

"What makes you think that?" Gilbert asked worriedly. Francis pulled out his phone and handed it to him. He opened it and saw a picture of Arthur having tea with a brunette who was leaning on his arm with a sultry smile, the real kicker though was the look in Arthur's eyes. They were practically oozing lust. 

"Lucille sent me this picture this morning and I don't know what to do" Francis mumbled weakly as he sat down in between the two of them. 

"You need to talk to him" Antonio insisted but that just made tears appear in Francis' eyes. 

"But what if it's just a misunderstanding and he gets offended and decides to break up with me?" He sobbed, Gilbert and Antonio shared a look before they pulled him into a tight group hug. 

"You'll never know until you confront him" Gilbert said softly. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Francis gently pulled away and wiped away his tears. 

"Your right I need to talk to him" He said seriously as he stood up and headed out of the room. Gilbert and Antonio stared after him. 

"If Arthur is cheating on him how likely do you think it will be that we get to be the ones to kill him?" Gilbert asked curiously causing Antonio to huff. 

"Unlikely, Alfred and Matthew will definitely get to him first, that or Lucille and Michelle" He said offhandedly causing Gilbert to nod slowly in agreement.


	28. Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert can't sleep so decides to bother Alfred, who is too tired to deal with his shit.

Gilbert stared tiredly up at the ceiling as he desperately tried to fall asleep but was having no luck what so ever. He turned around to face Alfred's back as a sudden thought entered his head that was refusing to go away. 

"Hey, Alfred? You awake?" He asked softly while he nudged the American's back which gained him a tired groan from Alfred.

"No, why?" He asked sarcastically but Gilbert just ignored his tone of voice and asked his question anyway. 

"If a Guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er Guinea pig??" He asked curiously causing Alfred to sigh in exasperation as he turned around to give Gilbert a deadpanned look. 

"If you and I had a baby, would it get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?" He asked seriously causing a blush to appear on Gilbert's face. 

"I... don't know how to feel about this..." He said shyly as his blush continued to grow. Alfred chuckled softly in amusement before he leaned over and kissed Gilbert on the cheek. 

"Go to sleep Gil" He said as he snuggled into Gilbert's arms. 

"O-okay" He stuttered before he hugged Alfred even closer. They both soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	29. Disney Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred takes his love for Disney very seriously.

Arthur yawned tiredly as he leaned back on the couch. Alfred had dragged him into a Disney movie marathon against his will and now it was currently 3 am and Alfred didn't even seem remotely tired. He glanced lazily at the screen to see what movie they were watching, he had lost track after the 8th and saw that it was Aladdin. He turned his attention back to Alfred when he heard him sigh dreamily.

"You know, I kinda wish that if I was ever in a relationship, it would be this cute and romantic" He said softly as a large smile appeared on his face causing Arthur to raise a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"You want to be with a prince who, just met you, lied to you so he could get with you, and you don't even know if he's only marrying you for lust/power?" He questioned rhetorically and then without waiting for Alfred to say anything he continued.

"You really are a naive Disney princess" He snorted. He raised an eyebrow when Alfred didn't say anything, he looked at him and jumped when he saw the dark expression on the American's face.

"I was jok-" He began only to be cut off by Alfred jabbing his finger into his chest painfully.

"Say one more word, and I'm kicking your ass out in the damn snow" He growled threateningly before crossing his arms and diverting his attention back to the movie leaving Arthur gaping at him. He took a deep breath before he also returned his attention to the movie, though he did glance down briefly when he realized Matthew had sent him a text.

**Make sure not to disrespect his Disney or you'll regret it, trust me**

Arthur snorted, a little late for that. He shook his head before he went back to watching the movie.


	30. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is a bit of a flirt when he's tired.

Lovino yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen, he had gotten stuck doing all of Feliciano's paperwork _again_ and now he's absolutely exhausted. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Gilbert was baking.

"Hey Gil" He greeted tiredly as he reached into the fridge to grab a water. Gilbert nodded in greeting before a sly smirk appeared on his face as he heard Lovino yawn.

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring" He said cheekily causing a faint blush to appear on Lovino's face before a smirk appeared on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Then you must be exhausted" He said casually as he walked out of the room, his smirk grew when he heard Gilbert sputtering behind him. He chuckled before he returned to his office so that he could finish doing all of his, and his brothers, paperwork.

<><><><>

Gilbert stared down at his mixing bowl with a bright blush on his cheeks, curse Lovino for turning his teasing around on him like that.

"Be still heart" He mumbled to himself as he went back to baking his cake. Said cake was red velvet which just so happened to be Lovino's favourite, not that he was making it for him or anything.


	31. Alfred Is A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has Arthur wrapped around his finger.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed tiredly. He glanced up and stared at Alfred who was hanging upside down on a tree branch while waving his arms around like a freaking loon. Why was he dating this moron again?

"...Why are you like this?" He finally asked in exasperation causing Alfred to give him a goofy grin as he got out of the tree and walked up to him. 

"Aww, come on! You know you love me!" He said cheerfully causing Arthur to sigh and roll his eyes fondly. 

"...Where did you get that idea?" He asked in a mildly teasing tone of voice. He raised an eyebrow when Alfred didn't anything, he glanced up only for his eyes to widen when he saw that Alfred was sniffling and trying to hold back tears. 

"WAIT IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I LOVE YOU!!!!!" He shouted as he pulled Alfred into a hug and tried to stop his tears. Alfred's tears disappeared instantly as a large grin appeared on his face. 

"Good!" He said sweetly as he kissed Arthur's cheek before walking away leaving Arthur gaping at his back in disbelief. 

"ALFRED F. JONES YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted as he chased after the now laughing American.


	32. Ice Cream Or Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino has a choice to make, though knowing him he might just pick both.

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert watched in amusement as Lovino paced back and forth in agitation. They weren't sure what had pissed the feisty Italian off but whatever it was must have been pretty major because he had been pacing for two hours straight now. 

Finally, Lovino let out a strangled enraged scream before he stormed over towards them and held his hand out demandingly towards Antonio causing the Spaniard to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Keys" He growled, Antonio shared a brief look with the others before he pulled the car keys out of his pocket. Lovino snatched them up before storming off towards the front door. He paused after opening the door and turned to face them. 

"I am either going out for ice cream or to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car" He said gruffly before slamming the door shut behind him as he stomped towards his and Antonio's car. 

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert just gaped in shock at the closed door as they listened to the car speeding away. 

"He wasn't serious, right?" Francis asked worriedly and all Antonio did was shrug weakly in response. 

"Maybe?" He said uncertainly causing Francis to sigh while Gilbert just shrugged as he got over his initial shock. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Lovino knows not to get caught" He said simply as he stood up and walked away leaving Francis and Antonio gaping at his back.


	33. Lost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is always willing to help others in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a lot of French in this chapter and despite the fact that I'm half French I don't speak the language so I'm relying on google translate. So if any French speakers out there are willing to correct any mistakes I'd be very great full.

Arthur smiled softly in amusement as Alfred skipped alongside him cheerfully, he could be such a child but it was endearing. The two of them were currently in Paris visiting Francis, but Arthur could only be around the Frenchmen for so long before he wanted to strangle the man so Alfred had suggested that they take a walk. 

They both jumped when a frantic looking women ran up to them looking like she was seconds away from having a panic attack. She was speaking frantically in French and despite knowing Francis for almost his entire life Arthur had absolutely no idea what she was saying. Before he could question her in English Alfred placed his hands on her shoulders and to Arthur's surprise started speaking French 

"Madame, j'ai besoin de vous pour respirer profondément et vous calmer Je ne peux pas vous comprendre" He said softly causing the women to take a couple of deep breath and slowly but surely she began to calm down. 

"Maintenant dis-moi quel est le problème?" He asked softly causing her to give him a worried look. 

"C'est mon fils, nous nous sommes séparés dans la foule et je n'ai pas pu le trouver" She said worriedly as her breathing started picking up again but Alfred was quick to calm her down. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas madame, nous t'aiderons à le trouver" He said kindly causing a weak smile to appear on her face. 

"Merci Monssieur" She said in a relieved tone of voice. They began walking away causing Arthur to awkwardly follow behind them. 

"What are we doing? And since when have you been able to speak French?" He hissed into Alfred's ear, the American glanced at him briefly before returning his attention back to the distressed women. 

"Later" He muttered which frustrated Arthur greatly. His frustration turned to awkwardness when both Alfred and the women started calling out someone's name. 

"Mère? Mère!" A little boys voice shouted as they ran around the corner and flung themselves into the women's arms. 

"Oh Gabriel j'étais tellement inquiet!" The women cried out in relief as she hugged the boy close to her chest. After checking to make sure he was alright she turned to give Alfred a large smile. 

"Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé monsieur" She said sincerely and Alfred just waved away her thanks with a faint blush on his cheeks. They soon said there goodbyes and then it was just Alfred and Arthur once again. 

"So?" Arthur questioned causing Alfred to shrug his shoulders as they started walking back toward Francis' place. 

"Her son got lost in the crowd and I was just helping her find him" He said simply causing Arthur to roll his eyes in exasperation. 

"I figured, what I meant was when did you learn French?" He asked only for his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance when Alfred's shrugged his shoulders again. 

"I've always had a knack for languages" Was all he said as he walked into Francis' house. Arthur stood there in silence for a minute before he went in as well and scowled at Alfred. 

"That wasn't an answer" He muttered but Alfred ignored him as he went to help Francis with dinner. Arthur huffed before he went into the living room and flopped down on the couch in frustration. 

 

<><>Translations<><>

Madame, j'ai besoin de vous pour respirer profondément et vous calmer Je ne peux pas vous comprendre - Madam, I need you to breathe deeply and calm yourself I can not understand you 

Maintenant dis-moi quel est le problème? - Now tell me what is the problem? 

C'est mon fils, nous nous sommes séparés dans la foule et je n'ai pas pu le trouver - It's my son, we parted in the crowd and I could not find him 

Ne t'inquiète pas madame, nous t'aiderons à le trouver - Do not worry ma'am, we'll help you find him 

Merci Monssieur - Thank you sir

Mère? Mère! - Mama? Mama!

Oh Gabriel j'étais tellement inquiet! - Oh Gabriel I was so worried! 

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé monsieur - Thank you very much for helping me sir


	34. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has many secret talents.

"How?" Alfred asked in disbelief as he turned away from Ivan to look at Natalya and Toris who just smirked at him. He turned back to look at Ivan and watched as the Russian did ballet as if it was what he had been born to do.

"He's a big guy how is he so graceful?" He questioned again and Natalya and Toris just shrugged. 

"I have been asking that same question my whole life" Natalya drawled in amusement causing Toris to chuckle while Alfred huffed. 

"I tried asking him once but he just gave me this really confused look and walked away" Toris said helpfully which just made Alfred huff again. 

"Oh Alfred your here early" Ivan said as he walked up to the trio, he jumped slightly when Alfred placed his hands on his shoulders and stared at him straight in the eye. 

"You are a beautiful dancer and I love you" Was all he said as he pulled the Russian into a kiss. Ivan blinked in surprise before he melted into the kiss. Both of them ignored the exaggerated gagging coming from Natalya. Toris rolled his eyes and dragged the Belarussian away so that the men could have their moment. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Ivan had a huge blush on his cheeks but that didn't stop him from snuggling into Alfred's arms. 

"I didn't know you liked ballet" Ivan said softly causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Francis does ballet as well and when me and Mattie were little he tried to get us into it" He explained in amusement causing Ivan to nod in understanding. 

"Did it stick?" He asked curiously causing a faint blush to appear on Alfred's cheeks. 

"Kinda, it stuck better for me then Mattie surprisingly but that's because acrobatics was more my thing. I'm nowhere near as good as you" He said shyly as he ran his fingers through his hair causing Ivan to chuckle fondly. 

"Maybe one day you can show me what you can do" He said softly which caused Alfred to chuckle this time. 

"Maybe" He said simply with a soft smile on his face before he gestured for Ivan to follow him out of the room. 

"Now come along dear, we have a date to get to" He said sweetly as he lead the smiling Russian away.


	35. Pet Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is baffled by his roommates weird behaviour.

"Who's a good girl? is it you, oh yes it is!" Vlad said excitedly causing Arthur to raise an eyebrow as he walked into the apartment, he was only gone for the weekend so when did the Romanian get a dog? He walked into the living room and sweatdropped when he saw that Vlad was talking to his pet bat. 

"You know it's a bat and not a dog right?" He questioned dryly causing Vlad to pout at him childishly. 

"1, Don't call Darcy an it and 2, I know very well that she is a bat but she deserves a treat just like any other animal" He huffed childishly before he went back to petting his bat. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Lukas who was reading in one of the armchairs. The Norwegian glanced up when he felt Arthur's gaze on him. 

"Don't look at me it's Vlad" He said simply before going back to his book. Arthur rolled his eyes, why did he have such weird roommates? 

"Oh Alfred called yesterday, he seemed pretty upset you should probably call him" Vlad as he looked away from his bat. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, he had had his cell phone shut off while he was out of town so that he wouldn't be disturbed, but what could have happened that Alfred was trying to get in contact with him? 

He shrugged his shoulders and decided that he would call the American after he was done unpacking his things.


	36. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks being dorks at the beach.

"Remind me again why I let Alfred drag me to the beach?" Arthur grumbled as he huddled underneath the beach umbrella. Matthew looked up from his book and gave the Brit a deadpanned look. 

"Because you wanted an excuse to watch him prance around half naked" He drawled causing Arthur to blush in embarrassment. Matthew chuckled before glancing over at where Alfred and Gilbert were building a sand castle together, his eyes narrowed slightly when he looked at the Prussian. 

"That idiot isn't wearing sunscreen again" He grumbled in annoyance causing Arthur to snort in amusement. 

"You think after the last time he would remember to put some on" He said in amusement as Matthew just shook his head in exasperation. 

"It's like he thinks he's immune to the sun" He grumbled which just made Arthur laugh some more. 

"Are you going to drag him over and force him to put some sunscreen on?" He asked curiously. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows in thought before huffing and going back to his book. 

"Nope, he can burn himself if that's what he wants" He muttered making Arthur fall over as he laughed. 

"He probably saw that Alfred didn't put any on so he thought he shouldn't either" Arthur finally said as he recovered from his laughing fit which caused Matthew to snort in agreement. 

"Yeah probably, but he's not immune to sunburn like Alfred is" He drawled causing Arthur to snort in amusement. 

"Yeah Alfred's pretty weird like that" He said fondly before he picked up his own book to read as well.


	37. Banned From The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino refuses to let Arthur into the kitchen.

"Nope out of the kitchen" Lovino said sternly as he pushed Arthur out of the kitchen, he pointedly ignored the Brit's loud whining. 

"I wasn't going to cook or anything, I know you wouldn't let me, so why can't I just watch you?" He questioned in frustration causing Lovino to snort in disbelief. 

"Last time you just watched me cook you dumped a whole pack of salt into the soup" He drawled which caused Arthur to huff.

"It was an accident" He grumbled childishly causing Lovino to snort in amusement as a fond smile appeared on his face. 

"Sure it was love" He fondly as he kissed the Brit's cheek causing a soft smile to appear on Arthur's face. 

"You're still banned from the kitchen though" Lovino said teasingly with a small smirk on his face before he quickly disappeared back into the kitchen causing a pout to instantly appear on Arthur's face. 

He huffed in frustration and stomped his foot childishly before he sulked off into the living room so that he could distract himself with a book or something. He pointedly ignored Lovino's laughter coming from the kitchen.


	38. New Hair Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle likes to play with her brother's hair.

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated on brushing Alfred's ridiculously soft hair. After many many hours of pestering him, the American had finally agreed to let her do his hair any way she wanted. 

"And there" She said in satisfaction as she placed the last clip into his hair, Alfred raised an eyebrow before taking the mirror that Michelle handed him. He glanced at his reflection and smiled softly at what he saw. 

Michelle has pulled his hair back into a small ponytail and had pushed his bangs back with a pair of star hair clips. 

"Do you like it?" She asked worriedly and Alfred just pulled her into a hug which she instantly melted into. 

"It's great" He said cheerfully causing a large grin to appear on her face. 

"I'm glad you like it, Matthew hates it when I mess with his hair" She said with a pout on her lips causing Alfred to chuckle in amusement. 

"Yeah he's always been like that, which is a shame cause his hair is so fabulous" He said through his laughter causing Michelle to laugh as well. 

"It really is" She said through her laughter. Alfred hummed once he got control of his laughter before glancing back into the mirror. 

"Seriously though you did a great job" He said which caused a dazzling smile to appear on her lips. 

"Thanks, Alfie, you're a great brother" She said sweetly as she pulled him into another hug, this time he was the one to melt into it.


	39. Paperwork Will Be The Death Of Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred doesn't know when to stop working.

"Is, is that a bread sandwich?" Matthew questioned as he stared at his brother who was lying on the couch with an exhausted look on his face. He looked up at Matthew and gave him a deadpanned look. 

"Mattie it's 4 in the morning and I have lost all control of my life" He said simply before he took a bite of his "sandwich". Matthew sighed before flopping down on the couch next to his brother who just grunted and moved his feet. 

"You stayed up doing paperwork again didn't you?" He asked softly and Alfred just nodded as he finished his "sandwich". Matthew sighed tiredly before he stood up and picked Alfred up bridal style. 

"Let's get you to bed" He said fondly causing Alfred to nod sleepily. He snuggled into his older brothers arms and let the Canadian bring him to his room. Matthew smiled softly as he tucked his brother into bed before he left, he just hoped his brother stayed in his bed and didn't get up again. 

He yawned tiredly as he walked into his room and flopped down onto his own bed, a faint smile appeared on his face as he felt Ivan's arms circle around his waist and snuggle eagerly into his back. 

"Paperwork?" He asked and Matthew just nodded causing Ivan to snort in amusement. 

"Your brother needs to learn to take better care of himself" He mumbled softly into Matthew's back causing the Canadian to huff in agreement.


	40. Bad Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish can be evil.

Toby fretted worriedly as he moved back an forth as he adjusted Michelle, Jett, and Alfred's blankets and made sure their puke buckets were empty. He sighed softly as he stared at his sick siblings.

The four of them had gone out for dinner together, Matthew and Leon had skipped out to go on a date's with Abel and Emil respectively, and the three of them had ordered fish while he had gotten pasta. Apparently, the fish had been poorly prepared which lead to Alfred, Michelle and Jett getting food poisoning.

"Toby" Alfred groaned and the New Zealander squatted down next to him to see what he wanted. The American gave him a weak glare as he gripped Toby's shirt collar.

"Next time I try to get fish just slap me okay?" He said seriously causing Toby to chuckle in amusement as he nodded. Alfred sighed before sinking back down onto his pillow. He stood up and winced when he heard Jett throwing up which caused a chain effect and Michelle and Alfred threw up as well. He was so glad he hadn't gotten the fish as well or he would be just as miserable as them.

He jumped when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and saw that Matthew had sent him a text.

**Leon and I will be there soon, also I told Francis what happened so he should arrive soon as well.**

Toby sighed in relief at this, he was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to take care of the three of them alone anymore. He winced again when he heard the three of them puking again,

"They better get here soon" He mumbled to himself as he once again emptied the sick trio's puke buckets.


	41. Never Ending Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Jett are very competitive.

"How long have they been at this?" Matthew asked as he watched Jett and Alfred race each other in the pool. Arthur hummed as he glanced down at his watch. 

"About 30 minutes" He supplied and Matthew sighed as he watched his brothers restart their race again. 

"How do they have so much stamina?" He questioned and Arthur just shrugged as he turned around to go back into the house. 

"No idea" Was all he said as he disappeared into the house. Matthew sighed and glanced back at his brothers only to facepalm when he saw that they had gotten out of the pool and were now running against each other. 

"How am I related to you?" He mumbled to himself as he stared at the determined grins on his brother's faces. 

"I have asked myself the same question for years" Toby remarked as he walked up to Matthew and gave the Canadian a dry smirk which caused him to chuckle in amusement. 

"Come on Matthew Arthur is trying to cook again and Michelle and Leon will only be able to hold him off for so long" He said causing Matthew to sweatdrop before he followed the New Zealander back into the house.


	42. The Hero Singing Like A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred loves singing along to Disney songs.

Lovino placed his head into his hands as he tried to fight back a grin as he listened to Alfred sing along to Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid. The American had invited him over for a Disney movie marathon, and at first, Alfred singing along to the songs had simply been adorable but Alfred singing along to the villain songs? Yeah, that wasn't something he thought he needed until he got it. For someone who was always preaching about heroes Alfred was damn good at villain songs. 

"You are an adorable dork" He mumbled fondly as he stared at Alfred who was catching his breath, the American gave him a wide grin. 

"I'm adorkable, and you're stuck with me" He said cheekily as he pulled the Italian into a tight hug which caused Lovino to blush brightly before he snuggled into Alfred's arms. 

"You should sing Villain songs more often your really good at it" He mumbled sleepily as he snuggled even further into Alfred's arms as the American chuckled. 

"You sound like Francis whenever we listen to musical soundtracks together" He said in amusement which caused Lovino to give him a curious look. 

"Really?" He asked and Alfred just nodded cheerfully. 

"Yeah apparently I do a really good version of The Pitiful Children" He said in amusement only to yelp when Lovino suddenly sat up and stared at him in shock before he grabbed Alfred's shoulders and stared right into his eyes. 

"You have to show me" He demanded seriously causing Alfred to chuckle as he removed the Italian hands from his shoulders. 

"Maybe later darling" He said fondly as he hugged Lovino close. Lovino pouted stubbornly before he sighed and snuggled back into Alfred's chest. 

"Alright, but you will show me eventually" He grumbled causing Alfred to chuckle once again. 

"Of course" Was all he said as they went back to watching the movie.


	43. Innocent Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The innocent looking ones are always the ones hiding the darkest secrets.

Alfred's eye twitched as he listened to some of the stuck up rich people at this years gala if he didn't have a job to do he would have skipped the whole thing. His eyes scanned over the crowd before they locked on his target, a thin smile appeared on his face as he approached the clearly drunk Brit.

"Hey, Artie!" He said cheerfully as he slung his arm across Arthur's shoulders. The Brit just grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad you finally showed up Alfred I was beginning to think that you had decided to skip" Gilbert said as he placed down his drink, it was getting really boring out drinking Arthur. That man could not hold his alcohol.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Alfred said charmingly causing Gilbert to chuckle. He suddenly raised an eyebrow when he saw the American's get up.

"What's up with your outfit?" He questioned causing Alfred to give him a confused look as he glanced down to look at himself. He was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants with suspenders, a white button up and a black bow tie. He glanced back up and raised an eyebrow at the Prussian.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked baffled and all Gilbert could do was shrug.

"I don't know, just looks off" Was all he said causing Alfred to huff. Gilbert smirked at him before he walked off to go bother Roderich. Alfred smirk after him before he glanced down at Arthur, who seemed to be regaining some of his sense.

"Hey, Arthur can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked and Arthur just nodded as Alfred lead him away from the party. He barely noticed that they had walked very far away from the ballroom, eventually, Alfred pulled him into an old storage room.

"So what _hic_ did you want to _hic_ talk about?" Arthur slurred as he stared at Alfred who had his back to him. He stiffened when the American suddenly spun around and pointed a gun right at him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" He asked seriously as he tried to back away, all of his drunkenness disappearing just like that. Alfred's smile widens even more.

"Completing a job" Was all he said as he pulled the trigger. Arthur had no time to react as the bullet hit him right in the heart, he was dead instantly. Alfred grinned as he placed the gun back into his pocket and leaned over to examine his work.

"This is what you get Arthur for breaking so many hearts" He said almost giddily before he turned on his heel and walked right out of the room and out of the building. As he walked he pulled out his phone and clicked on the first contact, it rang once before being picked up.

"Is it done?" A French-accented voice asked/demanded causing Alfred's grin to grow some.

"Dead as dust!" He said cheerfully causing the voice to laugh in amusement.

"Good" They said simply before hanging up. Alfred chuckled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, another satisfied customer. Who knew being a hitman could be such fun?


	44. Don't Mess With The Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just certain things you shouldn't mess with.

"What in the name of Disney are you doing!" Alfred shouted as he stared at Arthur who quickly hid his wand behind his back and grinned at the American innocently. 

"Nothing?" He said though it sounded more like a question. Alfred raised an eyebrow before glancing up at Vlad who was stuck to the ceiling and was pouting down at him. 

"Yeah sure, now you're going to tell me the real reason why you have magically stuck my boyfriend to the ceiling" He drawled causing Arthur's shoulders to sag sadly. 

"He was annoying me" He grumbled childishly causing Alfred to sigh in exasperation as he tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up and gave Arthur a very unimpressed look. 

"Put him down" He said sternly which made Arthur huff before he waved his wand allowing Vlad to fall from the ceiling. Vlad yelped in surprise as he began falling and Alfred just held his arms out so that he could catch him effortlessly. 

"Are you alright darling?" Alfred asked worriedly and Vlad just nodded as he snuggled into the American's chest. Alfred smiled softly down at him before he glanced up and scowled at Arthur who shifted uncomfortably. 

"If you do anything like that again I won't stop The BTT from pulling a prank on you" He drawled before he walked away with his cuddly boyfriend. Arthur shuddered at the thought of what kind of prank the trio could do, especially since not only do they all have a soft spot for Alfred but they also care a great deal for Vlad. 

Arthur shuddered once more before he went to go make himself some tea, he needed it after that threat.


	45. A Candian's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Matthew possibly be hiding in his safe?

"Lovino what are you doing?" Alfred asked baffled as he stared at the Italian who was glaring at a safe while he was trying multiple different combinations. He turned to face him and gave him a very frustrated expression. 

"I'm trying to break into your brothers safe so that I can see what he's hiding" He explained in a serious tone of voice causing Alfred to chuckle in amusement as he walked closer. 

"I should be trying to defend my older brothers secrets but this is too hilarious to pass up" He said in amusement as he leaned against the wall. Lovino huffed before he went back to trying to crack the code. 

"This thing is as impenetrable as the vaults in Gringotts" Lovino grumbled to himself only to stiffen when he realized what he had just said, he slowly turned to look at Alfred and saw that he was grinning widely at him. 

"Did you just?" He questioned giddily and Lovino just stubbornly shook his head. 

"I did not" He said hurriedly which only made Alfred burst out laughing. Lovino groaned before he gave the American a deadpanned look. 

"Don't tell Arthur" He said seriously and all Alfred could do was nod as he tried to get control of his laughter. Lovino huffed before he went back to trying to crack the code.

After 20 minutes had passed Lovino groaned in frustration and slammed his head against the safe. Alfred rolled his eyes fondly before he reached over and punched in a code, 

13-1-16-12-5 

And immediately the safe unlocked causing Lovino to gape in disbelief at the widely grinning American. 

"You knew the whole time?" He said in disbelief which caused Alfred's grin to turn into a deadpanned expression. 

"It's Matthew, It wasn't that hard to figure out what his code would be" He drawled causing Lovino to pout. Alfred smiled before he gestured to the safe.

"You know you can open it now right?" He asked teasingly causing Lovino to stick his tongue out at him before he pried open the safe only to deadpan at what he saw. 

"I should have seen this coming" He said in a tired tone of voice, Alfred leaned over to look inside and nodded at what he saw. 

"Yeah, this is what I thought" He drawled in amusement. Inside of the safe was just bottles upon bottles of maple syrup. 

"I just wasted half an hour trying to open this safe only to find Matthew's secret syrup stash" Lovino grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. Alfred chuckled in amusement as he placed his hand onto the Italian's shoulder. 

"Come on let's go watch a Disney movie" He said comfortingly causing Lovino to sigh before he nodded. 

"Yeah that sounds good" He said as he turned to face Alfred causing the American to grin. Before they turned away they once again turned to face the safe. 

"Wanna change the code to mess with him?" Alfred asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow at the Italian who was now rocking a devilish smirk. 

"Absolutely" He said vindictively causing an equally wicked smirk to appear on Alfred's face. They fiddled with the safe for a while before they walked away giggling, they couldn't wait to see the Candian's face when he realized the code had been changed. 

The new code was, 16-18-1-14-11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13-1-16-12-5 = Maple   
> 16-18-1-14-11 = Prank


	46. Being Cute Is Not A Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute family moment.

Tino covered his mouth to repress his giggles as he bounced silently up and down giddily. he just couldn't tare his eyes away from the peacefully sleeping figures on the couch. 

Berwald was sleeping peacefully on the couch with his arm thrown across Peter's shoulders, the boy was curled up against Berwald right side and was softly snoring. But what truly added to the cuteness was that Alfred, who had been helping Berwald take care of the Peter while Tino had been out of town, was resting his head against Berwald's shoulder and the Swede had his other arm thrown across the American's shoulders. 

Tino quickly pulled out his hone and took like a dozen pictures and immediately sent them to the other Nordics with the caption "My Boys". Mathias was cooing over the trio, Emil was giggling and Lukas just sent a smiley emoji which made Tino snort in amusement. 

He shook his head fondly before he went to get a blanket, which he then draped over the three sleeping figures. He took off Alfred and Berlwads glasses and placed them on the coffee table before he went to go finish unpacking, the cute sight in the Living room had distracted him. 

Honestly, it should be a crime being that cute, he thought to himself as he spared one more glance at the living room before he retreated.


	47. A Photo From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can tell a thousand tales.

"Peter! What did I say about running in the house!" Alfred called after the giggling boy who just stuck his tongue out at him before he turned around and continued running, Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember why he had agreed to watch the little demon. Oh, that's right Tino and Berwald didn't trust the other Nordics or Arthur to watch him. 

He sighed tiredly as he heard something shatter. Ancients above give him strength, he mentally prayed before he went to see what Peter had broken. He rounded the corner and saw Peter staring guiltily down at a broken picture frame and a broken flower vase, the roses that had been in the vase were scattered all across the floor. 

Peter looked up when he heard approaching footsteps and instantly gave Alfred an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry Alfred I didn't see the table" He said softly and Alfred just sighed as he glanced at the broken items. 

"And this is why we don't run in the house" He said sternly causing Peter to nod softly in regret, Alfred smiled softly at him before he rubbed the blondes head. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it kiddo" He said softly causing Peter to give him a wide smile. Alfred glanced down at the mess before he glanced back at Peter. 

"Peter, do you mind getting the broom for me?" He asked and Peter eagerly nodded before took off down the hall. Alfred chuckled in amusement before he crouched down and started picking up the roses, once he had placed them on the table he slipped the old photograph out of the picture frame. 

He sighed softly as he stared at it sadly, he snapped out of his trance when Peter came running over with the broom. He placed the photo on the table as he took the broom from Peter. 

"Do you think you can take the roses to the kitchen please?" He asked and Peter once again eagerly nodded before he picked up the roses from the table. Alfred smiled softly before he began sweeping up the broken glass when he thought Peter had left his smile fell. 

Peter picked up all of the roses only to pause when he saw the photo, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw who was in the picture. It was an old photo of Alfred and Arthur, Alfred looked happy but Arthur seemed tense. He glanced at Alfred and saw the small frown on the American's lips. 

He frowned worriedly before he slipped the photo into his pocket and then took the flowers to the kitchen, he would ask Alfred about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the rose is actually England's national flower.


	48. A Quill Or A Pen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sometimes forgets what he's writing with.

Alfred yawned tiredly as he made his way towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat only to pause as he passed Arthur's office. He blinked in confusion before he backtracked a bit and stared into the Brits office, a surprised looked appeared on his face at what he saw. 

Arthur was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, which wasn't the strange thing that man was an awful workaholic. No, the strange thing was what Arthur was writing with. 

It was a quill, a really old fashioned looking quill with a ridiculously large feather plume. 

"You are such an old man" He drawled sarcastically causing Arthur to jump slightly in surprise before he turned to give the American a very unimpressed glare. 

"Shut up Alfred" He grumbled in annoyance as he went back to his paperwork, though he did replace his quill with a normal pen. Alfred chuckled in amusement as he continued walking towards the kitchen.


	49. Pinkberry Fixes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred unknowingly helps Gilbert feel better.

Gilbert rubbed his cheek tenderly as he shuffled his way towards his basement. He had been playfully teasing Roderich when Elizabeta came out of nowhere and punched him in the face, she had forgotten her frying pan at home thankfully. She then had proceeded to yell at him for being such an annoying pest. 

He flopped down on his bed and sighed, it seemed like the only thing he was good at anymore was annoying people. He rolled over onto his side and pulled his stuffed panda close to his chest. Gilbird chirped worriedly as he landed on the Prussian's head, Gilbert just reached up and ran his fingers through the bird's feathers. 

He glanced over at his phone tiredly when he heard it beeping, he picked it up and glanced down at the messages and saw that it was Alfred that had texted him. 

**Arthur and I got into another fight, do you wanna go get some frozen yogurt?**

Gilbert smiled softly before responding. 

**Yeah, I'd love that! I'll meet you at Pinkberry.**

He chuckled in amusement at the smiley emoji that Alfred sent back. He got up and began getting ready, his smile not leaving his face. Without Alfred even realizing it he had significantly brightened Gilbert's mood. 

Gilbird chirped cheerfully as he hopped back up on Gilbert's head as he walked out of the basement, he was happy that Gilbert was smiling again. 


	50. Sobbing And Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Ludwig have a fight and now Matthew and Alfred have to help pick up the pieces.

Matthew sighed softly as he ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair as the Prussian sobbed into his chest. He and Ludwig had gotten into a huge fight which had left the Prussian a complete wreck. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Gil" He mumbled softly but Gilbert just stubbornly shook his head as he gave the Canadian a tear-stained look. 

"He told me he hated me and wished that I wasn't his brother Matthew! I highly doubt he had just made that up on the spot!" He shouted through his sobs before he buried his head back into Matthew's chest. Matthew frowned worriedly as he stared down at his heartbroken boyfriend, he didn't know what to do to comfort him nothing he said worked. 

He glanced over at his phone to see if Alfred had texted him, he had sent the American to talk with Ludwig. He sighed when he saw that he had no new texts, he glanced back at Gilbert who was still sobbing heavily. Ancients above give him strength, he mentally prayed as he tried in vain to comfort the broken man. 

<><><><>

Alfred let out a frustrated sigh as he continued walking down the street. After Ludwig had told his brother he hated him he had run out of the house and Alfred couldn't find the German anywhere. It was pretty clear that Ludwig did not want to be found. 

He sighed once more before he pulled out his phone and started dialling a certain number, time to pull out the big guns he thought grimly as he placed the phone against his ear as the phone stopped ringing. 

"Hello?" An Italian accented voice questioned curiously causing Alfred to sigh in relief that he had picked up. 

"Hey Feli it's Alfred, I need your help" He said in a serious tone of voice which instantly grabbed the Italian's attention.


	51. Age Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules do not apply to the casino trio.

"What has got you in such high spirits?" Matthew asked curiously as he stared at his brother who was practically bouncing in place as he fiddled with an old coin. He turned to give Matthew an excited grin. 

"I convinced Lucille and Cheng to go gambling with me and I'm feeling lucky!" He said cheerfully causing Matthew to raise a confused eyebrow at him. 

"Isn't the legal age to gamble in the states 21?" He asked teasingly only to blink when Alfred gave him a mischievous grin. 

"It's 19 in Canada, 18 depending on the state" He sweetly causing Matthew to huff loudly in frustration. 

"You have got to stop going to my country to get away with things you can't do in your own" He said sternly which caused Alfred to give him a childish pout which quickly disappeared when he heard the doorbell. A grin quickly overtook his face as he raced towards the door. 

"Hey Lucille, Cheng!" He said excitedly as the duo gave him equally excited grins. 

"You ready to go?" Lucille asked excitedly and Alfred eagerly nodded as he lead the two of them towards his jet though he did turn around to give Matthew a cheeky grin. 

"Don't wait up!" He said cheekily causing Matthew to groan as he flopped down on the couch. Of course the week he comes to visit his brother he heads off to go gamble in his country. 

"Whatever, I'm going to raid his fridge" He grumbled to himself as he got up to do just that, Kumajiro following behind him.


	52. Alfred Does Not Like The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really really hates the cold.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Arthur, Alfred is really sensitive to the cold" Matthew said worriedly as he followed Arthur who was carrying a huge bucket of ice water. Arthur just scoffed in disbelief. 

"He's a baby, this will be good for him" Was all he said as they approached Alfred who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Matthew covered his face with his hands as Arthur dumped the bucket on the oblivious American. 

Alfred shot up instantly and screamed shrilly causing Arthur and Matthew to jump in surprise. The American threw his arms around himself as his teeth began chattering, he turned to give the Brit a vicious glare. 

"Why would you do that?" He growled angrily causing Arthur to shrug helplessly. Alfred huffed before he got up and disappeared into his bedroom. After he slammed the door Matthew gave Arthur a deadpanned look. 

"I told you so" Was all he said as he went to grab a hot water bottle for his brother, leaving Arthur blinking in disbelief. 

<><><><>

"Hey Alfred I've got a hot water bottle for you" Matthew said softly as he pushed the door open, he bit his lip in amusement as he saw that his brother had buried himself under a mountain of blankets and only his eyes were peaking out. 

He stuck his arm out of the fort, which Matthew noticed was covered by a fluffy sweater, he smiled fondly as he handed his brother the hot water bottle only for his hand to instantly retreat back under the fort and a sigh of content to escape him. 

"I'm going to sick Ivan on Arthur" He grumbled which caused Mathew to burst out laughing, he did not doubt that. 

"Do you want me to call him so you can snuggle?" He asked which caused Alfred to make a happy chirping sound. Matthew chuckled in amusement before he pulled out his phone so that he could call the Russian.


	53. Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis can look fabulous in anything.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked baffled as he stared at Francis, said Frenchman just tilted his head in confusion as he glanced down at his outfit. 

"What do you mean? You bought me this shirt?" He questioned in confusion, with a slight hint of insecurity causing Arthur to shake his head dismissively. 

"No, I meant the thing on your head" He stressed out causing a nearly blinding smile to appear on Francis' face. 

"Oh, this? Well there was this adorable little girl selling them by my house today and I just couldn't resist buying one" He said cheerfully as he gently pets the rose flower crown that was on his head Arthur just rolled his eyes fondly at this. 

"Of course" He said in amusement causing Francis to stick his tongue out at him childishly. 

"Your just jealous that I have one and you don't" He said smugly causing Arthur to huff in amusement. Arthur wouldn't admit it but he thought the Frenchman looked quite adorable with the flower crown.


	54. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a demon summoning problem.

Alfred let out a long-suffering sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose while Arthur gave him a sheepish look. He glanced up and stared at the huge angry demon that Arthur had managed to summon. 

The demon was being held back by the salt circle Arthur had had the foresight to draw up. It was growling viciously as it paced in front of them. Alfred tilted his head as he observed it more closely, it kinda looked like a mix of a man, a tiger, and a bat. 

"Why did you think this was a good idea?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Arthur which seemed to piss the demon off because he let out an unholy screech. Arthur winced at the volume but Alfred just gave the demon a very unimpressed look. 

"Will you shut up? We're trying to have a conversation" He drawled which caused the demon to seethe while Arthur glanced back an forth between them nervously. 

"Why aren't you worshipping me, mortal?" It seethed causing Alfred to roll his eyes. 

"Not interested, thanks" He said simply which made the demon absolutely lose it. Alfred sighed and gave Arthur a tired look. 

"No more demon summoning's or I'm telling Francis" Was all he said as he headed out of the room, Arthur could get rid of the thing on his own.


	55. Hot Chocolate Was Not What I Had In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is disappointed.

Alfred hummed happily as he ate his chocolate ice cream, he was practically wiggling in place in happiness. Arthur chuckled in amusement as he continued making them some hot chocolate. He raised an eyebrow when Alfred suddenly made a whining sound. 

"My mouths cold!" He whined causing Arthur to chuckle fondly as he walked over with the two hot chocolates in hand. He leaned against the back of the couch and gave the American a small smirk. 

"Want me to warm it for you?" He asked playfully causing a blush to appear on Alfred's cheeks as he looked up at him in surprise. 

"Y-yes" He stuttered shyly only to frown slightly when Arthur handed him a cup of hot chocolate with a grin on his face. 

"Here!" He said cheerfully. Alfred took the cup as his shoulder slumped, this was not what he was hoping for. He was such an idiot thinking that Arthur liked him like that, they were just close friends who shared an apartment. 

"This is what you meant right?" Arthur asked as he noticed the small frown on the American's face. Alfred quickly gave the Brit a large fake smile as he nodded. 

"S-sure, yup, definitely" He cheerfully, silently cursing himself for stuttering. Arthur raised an eyebrow before shrugging and picking up the half-empty container of ice cream. 

"Alright, well just let me put this away and we can watch a movie" He said before he walked back into the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Alfred sighed and slumped his shoulders again as he stared sadly down at his hot chocolate before he took a drink. Why did Arthur have to keep messing with his heart?


	56. The Single Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finds out something shocking.

Gilbert groaned in as he stretched across the couch, he was so bored! He and Feliciano were supposed to go out but Feli had gotten sick so now he was just lazing around in the Italian's living room while Lovino read a book on the other couch. 

"I'm bored!" He announced causing Lovino to sigh in frustration as he looked up from his book to give the Prussian an annoyed look. 

"You could, oh I don't know, go home?" He suggested plainly causing Gilbert to stick his tongue out at him. 

"I don't wanna!" He exclaimed childishly causing Lovino to roll his eyes as he went back to reading his book. 

"Then could you be quiet? I'm trying to read" He grumbled which made Gilbert huff as he went back to staring at the ceiling. Not even ten minutes later he rolled over to look at Lovino as a thought suddenly struck him, hopeful this would get some kind of response out of the grumpy Italian. 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" He asked causing Lovino to raise an eyebrow in confusion but he did look away from his book as he responded. 

"No" He said simply causing Gilbert to sit up in surprise as he gaped at the Italian in shock, that was not the answer he was expecting. 

"HOW?!" He shouted in shock. Lovino shrugged as he looked back up from his book and gave the Prussian a disinterested look. 

"I don't know. I never asked or got asked" He said simply going back to reading while Gilbert continued to gape at him. 

"But your so beautiful" He whispered under his breath only for Lovino's head to shoot up in shock as he stared at Gilbert with wide eyes. 

"What?" He questioned which made Gilbert panic. 

"What?!" He said panicked causing Lovino to lean closer to him with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Did you just-" He was cut off by Gilbert shrieking 'Nien' before he bolted out of the room. Lovino stared at the empty couch for a minute before to bolted up and started chasing after the Prussian. 

"Get back here right now and explain yourself!" He shouted as he chased after Gilbert who was determined not to get caught.


	57. Don't Touch Alfred's Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred does not take kindly to people touching his cereal.

Alfred's eyes narrowed angrily as he stared at Arthur who was eating a bowl of cereal. The problem was that that was Alfred's cereal and he did not like sharing it with anyone, not even Ivan.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked menacingly causing Arthur to chuckle as he gave the American a relaxed look, Alfred didn't intimidate him in the slightest. 

"It's cereal Alfred, what are you gonna do? Kill me? Ha!" He said through his laughter. Alfred's eyes narrowed even further before a smirk appeared on his face as he took a deep breath. 

"IVAN! ARTHUR TRIED TO KISS ME!" He shouted causing Arthur's eyes to widen fearfully as Ivan burst into the room holding his pipe up threateningly there was a dangerous look in the Russian's eyes. 

"OH, YOU BETTER START RUNNING IF YOU WANT TO SEE TOMORROW!" He shouted causing Arthur to scream bloody murder as he jumped up and started running as the angry Russian chased him. 

Alfred chuckled in amusement as he sat down where Arthur had been sitting so that he could eat  _his_  cereal. This is what happens when people try eating his food, he felt no sympathy for Arthur what so ever.


	58. Big Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred likes taking his boyfriends shirts.

Ivan raised an amused eyebrow as he leaned back on the couch so that he could stare into the hallway. Standing there was Alfred tiredly rubbing at his eyes as he yawned cutely, and while that was absolutely adorable that was not what had caught his attention. 

"Is that my shirt?" He asked fondly causing Alfred to blink tiredly at him before he looked down at the shirt he was wearing which went down past his knees. He slowly looked up at Ivan and gave him an innocent look. 

"No" He said causing Ivan to chuckle as he pats the spot next to him. Alfred grinned as he curled up to next to him. 

"Your adorable" Ivan said fondly as he leaned down to kiss the American's forehead which made Alfred give him an almost blinding smile as he snuggled even closer to him. 

"And your comfy" He said sweetly as he rested his head on Ivan's chest and almost immediately fell back asleep. Ivan chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around his precious boyfriend as he went back to watching T.V.


	59. Flustered Albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is very easy to fluster.

"So, how's the prettiest person in the world doing?" Gilbert asked sweetly with a wide grin on his face as he plopped down on the couch next to Roderich, he pointedly ignored Elizabeta's amused huff as he focused on his indifferent boyfriend. Roderich barely spared him a glance before he responded. 

"I don't know, how are you?" He fired back casually causing Gilbert to blush brightly as he sat up straighter and gave the Austrian a deer caught in headlights look. 

"I-i'm fine" He stuttered before he got up and walked away while covering his blushing face. Roderich smirked as he flipped another page in his book before he held his left hand out towards Elizabeta. 

"That's not fair! He blushes way to easily!" She grumbled as she handed the smirking Austrian 50 euros. His smirk just grew as he counted the money. 

"It's your fault for betting against me" He said simply as he pocketed the money and continued reading his book. Elizabeta crossed her arms and huffed as she slumped into the couch.


	60. Arthur Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a tired boy who had made a mistake.

Alfred grinned widely as he raced into Arthur's room and began shaking the Brit in an attempt to wake him up. 

"Wake up Arthur! We're going on an adventure!" He shouted excitedly only to get a pillow to the face from a very grumpy Brit who didn't even spare the American a look. 

"It's four am please shut the fuck up and go back to sleep" He growled as he snuggled into his pillow and attempted to go back to sleep. Alfred pouted at his back childishly. 

"Fine be a party pooper, but I'm still going" He mumbled childishly and Arthur just waved his arm at him offhandedly. 

"Yes, yes go have fun but leave me alone" He grumbled causing Alfred to huff before he walked out of the room. He grabbed his backpack and headed out of the house and hopped into the waiting car. Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Lovino raised an eyebrow when they saw that he was alone. 

"Is Arthur not coming?" Gilbert asked as he turned around to face the still pouting American. Alfred just nodded with a huff. 

"He's being a stick in the mud and wouldn't wake up" He pouted causing the others to snort in amusement. 

"That sounds like Arthur" Francis said in amusement as he also turned around to give Alfred a soft smile, he had only gotten the passenger seat because Antonio wanted a valid excuse to sit next to Lovino. 

"Don't worry Alfie we'll have plenty of fun without him" He said reassuringly while Gilbert and Antonio made sounds of agreement, Lovino just reached over and ruffled Alfred's hair. 

"He would have just dragged us down anyways" He said causing Alfred to giggle which made the others smile. 

"Your right let's forget that Debbie Downer and go blow shit up!" He said excitedly as he began to cackle which caused the others to join in as well as Gilbert drove away. 

<><><><>

Arthur snuggled back into his pillow until he heard the front door close and his conversation with Alfred finally processed. His eyes snapped open in horror as he struggled to get out of his bed only to get tangled in the sheets and fall to the ground. 

"Ow..." He groaned painfully as he laid there for a minute before he quickly jumped up and ran over to the window and pulled back the curtains just in time to watch a car drive away. Even with the window down, he could hear the recognizable cackling of Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Lovino. He groaned as he sank back down to the floor. 

"What did I just let happen?" He groaned to himself as he covered his face in disbelief.


	61. Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred loves being extra.

Alfred stretched lazily across the couch as he turned a movie on, he suddenly turned his head to look at Arthur who was making tea in the kitchen. He just realized he didn't have any snacks for his movie. 

"Yo Arthur! Bring me some chips!" He called out causing the Brit to give him a very unimpressed look as he placed his hand on his hip. 

"Maybe if you ask nicely" He drawled causing Alfred to pout before he sat up and placed his hand on his chest as he gave the Brit a cheeky grin. 

"Oh wonderful and talented Arthur, please bring me some crispy snacks so that I might behold your beauty" He said dramatically causing Arthur to snort in amusement as he reached in the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips for the American. He strolled into the living and plopped down on the couch as he handed over the chips. 

"That's more like it" He said smugly with a smirk on his which made Alfred roll his eyes fondly before he began eating his chips happily. Arthur rolled his eyes before he pulled the American closer and under his arm, Alfred wasn't fazed in the slightest he just snuggled closer so that they could both enjoy the movie. 

And yes it was a Disney movie.


	62. Comforting The Italians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has mastered the art of comforting upset Italians.

Feliciano jumped as the storm outside raged even louder, a small whimper escaped his lips as he slipped into Ludwig's study. Technically it was his study but Ludwig used it way more than him so it had basically become the Germans, he always pushed his paperwork off on Lovino anyways so he really had no need for a study. 

Ludwig looked up from the paperwork he was doing when he saw Feliciano in the room, he raised an eyebrow before he heard the booming thunder for the first time. He sighed and opened his arms for the shaking Italian. Feliciano bolted over and cuddled into the German's arms. Ludwig smiled softly before he stood up with Feliciano in his arms and headed for the door. 

"Looks like I'm not going to get any more work done" He mumbled softly causing Feliciano to give him an apologetic look before buried his head into the German's neck. As Ludwig headed for their room he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from Lovino's room. 

He paused outside of the door and pondered if his next actions would cause the feisty Italian to throw something at his head. He sighed before pushing open the door, Lovino was sitting in the middle of his bed with his blanket wrapped tightly around himself as he whimpered at every boom of thunder. 

He walked further into the room and effortlessly picked up the other Italian, though as soon as he did Lovino spasmed in his arms in shock as he desperately tried to get out of the German's strong arms. 

"Potato bastard what the crapola are you doing!" He shouted as he continued to squirm but Ludwig just tightened his hold on him. 

"Lovino just shut up and accept the comfort" He grumbled as he walked out of the room. Lovino stiffened before huffing and melting into his brother who had snuggled up to him, this was mortifying but it was also very relaxing. Ludwig walked into his and Feliciano's room and laid down on the bed as the two Italians curled into his sides and began falling asleep. 

"Thank potato bastard/Luddy" Lovino and Felciano mumbled in sync before they both fell asleep, Ludwig huffed in amusement before he began to drift off as well. These two would be the death of him he was positive.


	63. To Early For Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino does not appreciate his boyfriend being so adorable so early in the morning.

Alfred hummed softly as he walked into his and Lovino's room to wake him up, he had just finished making breakfast and he would be damned if he let the Italian skip breakfast again. He smiled softly as saw that Lovino was snuggling with his pillow. He shook the Italian's shoulder slightly causing him to open one of his eyes a crack. 

"Morning darling" He said his southern accent unintentionally slipping through causing Lovino to glare at him. 

"Alfred, stop" He grumbled causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he stopped shaking the Italian. 

"Stop what?" He asked confused which only made Lovino narrow his eyes. 

"Talking" He grumbled causing Alfred to give him a confused wide-eyed look, that was new the Italian had never told him to stop talking before. 

"Why?" He asked which made Lovino huff as he sat up and gave the American a very frustrated look. 

"Because your stupid southern accent is adorable and I don't want to blush this early in the morning" He grumbled as he got out of bed and stormed out of the room leaving Alfred gaping at his retreating back. He blinked slowly before he grinned and walked out of the room and saw the Italian tearing into his breakfast, he was such a dork he thought fondly as he went to join him.


	64. Dark As The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert likes messing with Lovino.

Lovino yawned tiredly as he slumped down on the couch next to Gilbert who just raised an eyebrow at him. Lovino looked up and gave the Prussian a pleading look. 

"Gilbert can you get me a drink?" He asked causing Gilbert to raise an eyebrow before he nodded. 

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked and Lovino glanced up at the ceiling in thought before he gave Gilbert a small smirk. 

"Something as dark as my unforgiving soul" He snarked causing Gilbert to roll his eyes before he got up to get the Italian his drink. Lovino grinned to himself as he stretched out on the couch so that he could get more comfortable. He glanced up curiously when Gilbert walked back into the room only to glare at the innocent glass in the Prussian's hand. 

It was a glass of milk. 

"I feel insulted" He grumbled as he accepted the drink from the widely smirking albino who sat back down on the couch. 

"You should" He said cheekily causing Lovino to roll his eyes before he sat up so that he could enjoy his drink, he would get the Prussian back for this later.


	65. Shippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan thinks shippers are weird.

Alfred giggled as he took his seat across from Ivan who raised an eyebrow at the giggling American. He had just been picking up their food from the counter what could possibly have happened that had reduced him into a giggling mess?

"What are you giggling at?" He asked but Alfred just shook his head as he continued to giggle for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and gave him a cheerful grin. 

"I want to try something" He said in amusement as he took Ivan's hands into his own and stared at the Russian right in the eye. Ivan gave him a confused look before he stared into the American's eyes. 

Alfred blinked slowly which Ivan mirrored unconsciously only to jump when he heard a bunch of squealing from the table across from them. He spun around and saw a bunch of teenage girls were staring at them and giggling excitedly. He turned to look at Alfred and saw that he was smirking in amusement. 

"What was that about?" He asked which only made Alfred's smirk widen. 

"Those are shippers and apparently when a couple blinks at each other it instantly makes them relationship goals and an OTP" He said in amusement causing Ivan to sweatdrop. 

"American's are so weird" He whispered causing Alfred to pout and cross his arms childishly. 

"That is not my fault, that is all Kiku's doing" He grumbled causing Ivan to chuckle which Alfred soon joined in on, they both ignored how the shippers were squealing again. This was going to be a very long dinner.


	66. Unique Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has his own way of confessing his feelings.

Elizabeta grinned widely when she saw Gilbert and Roderich walk into the room holding hands. She jumped up from the couch and rushed over to them excitedly. 

"So who finally confessed?" She asked eagerly causing both of them to snort in amusement before Gilbert gave her a proud grin. 

"It was me, I made sure it was short and sweet" He said cheerfully while Roderich turned slightly to give him a deadpanned look. 

"You yelled 'listen here you little shit I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them'... from the roof" He drawled slowly causing Gilbert to blush brightly while Elizabeta started giggling. 

"It worked though" He mumbled in embarrassment, Elizabeta and Roderich shared a fond look before the Austrian leaned down to kiss the Prussian's cheek.

"Yes it did" He said fondly causing Gilbert to give him a sweet smile while Elizabeta started taking pictures, they were just too cute!


	67. Love Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert doesn't understand what Francis sees in Arthur.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Francis, the Frenchman was completely spaced out. Gilbert followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at Arthur, he had to roll his eyes at this Francis was so obvious with his crush it was ridiculous.

"What do you even see in him?" He asked which snapped Francis out of his daydreaming. He raised an eyebrow at Gilbert before glancing back at Arthur with a dreamy expression on his face. 

"He's so kind" He listed offhandedly causing Gilbert to raise an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"He laughed at a child for slipping on ice this morning" He countered but Francis just continued on as if the Prussian hadn't even spoken. 

"So talented" He said sweetly causing Gilbert to roll his eyes. 

"Playing the triangle is not talent" He retorted but Francis just continued to ignore his comments. 

"He's so hot" He said as a goofy grin appeared on his face. Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Arthur and saw that the Brit's face was all scrunched up as he yelled at Alfred, the Brit was like the opposite of hot at this moment. 

"Are we talking about the same person?" He questioned to himself but Francis just got up and walked over to Arthur causing Gilbert to roll his eyes. 

"I guess love is blind" He muttered to himself before he wandered off to go find Matthew, his birdie had promised to give him more maple syrup.


	68. Coffee, Tea and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A never-ending fight.

Vlad yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen only to pause when he saw that Arthur and Lukas were having a shouting match. He openly gaped in shock at the sight, he slowly turned to look at Emil and Alfred who were leaning against the counter and watching the two fighting men with mildly amused expressions on their faces. 

"What happened?" He whispered causing the two of them to snort in amusement as they glanced over at him. 

"They're fighting over whether or not coffee is better than tea" Alfred explained causing Vlad to nod in understanding before he started making his own drink, the two of them raised an eyebrow but decided to leave him alone as they continued watching the verbal beat down that was going on in front of them. 

"Tea is just pompous water! Real adults drink coffee!" Lukas shouted, which still stunned the other three men in the room. Arthur scoffed in disgust.

"Coffee is disgusting! I only drink the finest leaves!" Arthur shouted back, which just made them argue even louder. 

Emil and Alfred blinked in surprise as Vlad held out two cups for them. When they took them they saw that it was hot chocolate with whip cream. They glance back up and saw that Vlad had a matching cup and was saw holding something else in his other hand. 

"Sometimes I like to add rainbow sprinkles" He said cheerfully as he sprinkled some sprinkles into the whip cream before holding it out to them. They grinned before copying the Romanian, they then enjoyed there drinks as they watched Lukas and Arthur continue to fight. 

"Hot Chocolate never causes arguments like this" Vlad whispered causing the other two to nod as they watched Arthur let out a battle cry as he tackled the Norwegian to the ground. 

"We should probably stop them" Emil muttered but Alfred and Vlad just shushed him. 

"Hot Chocolate first" Vlad said simply, they shared a grin before going to back to enjoying their drinks. Meanwhile, Arthur and Lukas were wrestling around on the ground, both refusing to back down.


	69. Protective Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle would never let anything happen to her brothers.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lucille asked stunned as she stared at Michelle who was dusting off her hands, behind her were three full-grown men covered in bruises and crying for their mommies. Michelle gave her a large confident grin. 

"I have five older brothers" She said simply causing Lucille to raise an eyebrow. 

"Really?" She asked, she highly doubted that any of them had taught her how to fight like that. 

"Yeah, Jett is obsessed with dangerous animals, Toby has an inferiority complex, Matthew tends to fade into the background, Leon is a recluse with dozens of fireworks, Alfred can really rock a cocktail dress and six inch heels, and I wasn't going to let anyone give them any shit for any of that. So I had to learn to beat up people bigger than me pretty early on" She explained dismissively as she started walking away leaving Lucille to gape at her retreating back. 

"What...." She trailed off in shock before she shook her head and quickly followed after the grinning island girl. And she thought Arthur and Francis were exaggerating when they said that Michelle was extremely overprotective of her brothers, guess she really did owe them both 20 bucks after all. Damn, she was saving that for her next date with Sebastian, oh well it's not like he was ever going to let her pay for anything anyways.


	70. Panicked Siren Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a unique way to panic.

Arthur groaned softly as he slowly sat up and glanced around the room only to realize that he was in a hospital room. Before he could begin panicking Matthew, Francis and Alfred walked into the room. 

"Oh good your awake, I was afraid if you slept any longer Alfred was going to do something drastic" Matthew said in relief causing Francis to laugh while Alfred made offended noises. 

"Why am I in the hospital?" Arthur asked suddenly causing them to stop their bantering to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"You were stabbed. Don't you remember anything?" Francis asked worriedly as he walked up to him. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember anything but all that he could think of was a siren.

"Only the ambulance to the hospital" He said finally causing all of them to give him confused looks. 

"That wasn't an ambulance. I drove you" Matthew said and this time it was Arthur who gave them a confused look. 

"But I heard a siren" He said baffled causing Francis and Matthew to turn and give Alfred a pointed look. 

"That was Alfred" Francis finally said causing a whine to escape the American. 

"Sorry, I panicked!" He said childishly causing the others to laugh while he crossed his arms and pouted.


	71. Similarities Between People And Slinkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is greatly freaked by Lovino thought process.

Gilbert yawned tiredly as he flipped through the channels, there was absolutely nothing on. He didn't even spare Lovino a glance when he plopped down onto the couch beside him, he just continued to flip through channels. 

"Some people are like slinkies" Lovino suddenly announced causing Gilbert's to slowly turn to face him with a confused look on his face. 

"Explain" He said slowly to which Lovino just shrugged and gave him a small smirk. 

"They're not really good for anything but they still bring a smile to your face when you push them down a flight of stairs" He said cheerfully causing Gilbert's eyes to widen almost comically as he leaned away from the grinning Italian. 

"Please don't push Ludwig down the stairs, or me for that matter" He said worriedly. In response, Lovino just stuck his tongue out at him and swiped the remote from his lax fingers. From the way, he was now grinning Gilbert got a very bad feeling. 

"You already did, didn't you?" He asked exasperatedly which caused an even larger grin to appear on the Italian's face. 

"Can't prove it!" Was all he said before going back to surfing channels. Gilbert sighed and placed his head into his hands. He just knew Ludwig was going to call later screaming, he was so looking forward to that conversation.


	72. Stubborn Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets impatient easily.

Francis chuckled softly in amusement as he watched Alfred struggle to open a tub of yogurt, it was almost like the thing was impervious to the American's super human like strength. 

"Having trouble with that yogurt?" He asked teasingly which only made Alfred glare harder down at the poor yogurt. 

"This lid is being a fucking dickhead..." He growled in frustration as he continued to struggle causing Francis' eyes to widen before to turned around to glare at Arthur accusingly. 

"Wonder where he got that from" He drawled sarcastically causing the Brit to give him a deadpanned look. 

"From the fridge, you fucking dickhead" He shot back in a completely serious tone of voice which made Francis facepalm in disbelief. 

Suddenly Alfred let out a battle cry and Francis had just enough time to turn back around to watch as the American pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the yogurt viciously. All Francis and Arthur could do was blink in surprise as Alfred made a happy noise when the lid finally popped off, he proceeded to grab a spoon and walk right out of the room. 

"Okay, he did not get that from me" Arthur said quickly and all Francis could do was sigh in exasperation, he was surrounded by nutcases.


	73. Target Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Natalya have a special target.

"What your doing is illegal" Gilbert said panicked as he walked into the room and saw that Alfred and Natalya were both about to throw a throwing knife out the window at Arthur who was impatiently ringing the doorbell. They both turned to face him with deadpanned looks on their faces as Alfred pointed the knife at him. 

"I'm not taking advice from you. You pronounce the 'g' in lasagna" He drawled causing Gilbert to squawk in protest as Alfred and Natalya turned back to the window only to see that Arthur had walked away. 

"God damn it! He got away!" Natalya shouted in frustration as Alfred pouted before a devious smirk appeared on his face. 

"He couldn't have gotten too far away, we can probably still track him down" He said causing Natalya to smirk before they bolted out of the house. Gilbert facepalmed before he pulled out his phone. After only three rings it was picked up, without giving the person a chance to respond he started talking.

"Hey, Ivan? Yeah, it's Gil. Your sister and Alfred are trying to kill Arthur again" He said into the phone only to get a long-suffering sigh in response. 

"I will deal with it" He sighed before hanging up.


	74. Disturbing A Brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad likes to freak Arthur out every once and a while.

Arthur glanced up and raised an eyebrow when Vlad plopped down onto the couch next to him holding a red furby.

"Do you care if I take the skin off this furby?" He asked innocently causing Arthur to give him a confused look, but before he could respond Vlad continued talking. 

"I want to make him God. Once he is free of his sinful flesh he can begin towards the path of enlightenment. He will take care of us" He said in a completely serious tone of voice causing Arthur to give him a very disturbed look. 

"I literally could not care less but never say anything as frightening as that ever again" He in a freaked out tone of voice before he got up and walked out of the room. Vlad smirked as he turned around to look at Lukas who was standing behind the couch with a frustrated expression on his face. 

"And that is how you disturb a Brit" He said smugly as he held out his hand, Lukas huffed in frustration before he handed the smug Romanian a chocolate bar. 

"Ah, sweet sweet victory" He mused happily as he savoured his delicious treat. Lukas just rolled his eyes as he picked up the furby and went to go burn the demon spawn.


	75. Biggest Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett is stunned by his brothers biggest fears.

"What's your biggest fear?" Jett suddenly asked as he sat down onto the couch and stared intently at his brothers. Matthew, Alfred and Toby gave each other a confused look before they turned towards Jett and responded. 

"Being a disappointment/being forgotten/being alone forever" They said in unison causing Jett to give them all a surprised/worried look. 

"Oh" He said stunned as he blinked in disbelief. Matthew, Alfred and Toby just shrugged with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

"I was gonna say mine was the kool-aid man but I feel kinda stupid now" He said in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head with a bright blush on his face. Matthew and Alfred snorted in amusement and bumped his shoulders while Toby reached over and ruffled his hair fondly. 

"That's a very close second" Alfred said jokingly causing the four of them to laugh in amusement.


	76. Passive-Aggressive Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao is greatly amused by his brothers' weird behaviour.

Yao smiled softly in amusement as he watched Leon struggling to carry a bunch of wrapping paper over to his desk where his gift for Emil was sitting, the two of them had still yet to confess their feelings for each other and were instead going above and beyond with their birthday gifts in hopes that the other would make the first move. 

Yao and the other Nordic's found the whole situation absolutely hilarious. 

"You know this passive-aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?" He questioned causing Leon to turn and give him an almost venomous glare, which lost its intimidation factor due to the bright blue bow stuck to his head. 

"Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda" He growled causing Yao to chuckle in amusement as he pushed off of the wall to help the grumpy Asian. 

"Okay, okay I'll help" He said softly as he started sorting through the wrapping paper rolls, Leon grinned and went back to wrapping. 

"Besides your one to talk, I've seen the gifts you and Ivan give to each other" He said teasingly causing Yao's face to go bright red. 

"Shut up" He grumbled in embarrassment which of course just made Leon laugh loudly in amusement.


	77. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred get into an accident.

Matthew frowned worriedly as he sat on the stiff chair in between Arthur and Alfred's hospital beds. the two of them had been in a car crash, thankfully they hadn't been hurt too badly, but they had yet to tell him how. All he knew was that Francis, who had left to get lunch for them all, had found the reason hilarious. 

"So how did you get into a car accident?" He finally asked breaking the silence causing a slightly grumpy expression to appear on Arthur's face while a faint blush appeared on Alfred's face as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Well, we were driving and there was a deer in the road that Alfred didn't notice. So, I said 'Alfred, deer!'" Arthur explained causing Matthew to raise an eyebrow when the Brit gave Alfred a pointed look. 

"And you want to tell Matthew what your response was?" He prompted causing Alfred to grow as he let out an embarrassed sigh. 

"'Yes honey?'" He mumbled softly as he covered his face with his hands. Matthew blinked a few times in shock before he burst out laughing which Arthur joined in on while Alfred just groaned in embarrassment.


	78. Army Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is being a drama queen.

Feliciano raised a curious eyebrow when he heard his brother let out an overdramatic sigh, when he turned to look at him he watched as he also dramatically flopped down on the couch. He had definitely been spending to much time with Alfred. 

"Honestly, I'm just so evil. So full of darkness. I feed off the souls of the living. I strike fear into - " He began only to be cut off by Feliciano's uncontrollable snickering as he gave him an amused look.

"You sleep with a stuffed giraffe" He drawled teasingly causing a bright red blush to appear on Lovino's face as he jumped off of the couch and turned to give him a frustrated look. 

"He is my SECOND IN COMMAND IN MY ARMY OF DARKNESS!!" He shouted before he stormed out of the room, his blush growing when he heard his brother's uncontrollable cackling from behind him. 

"Sure Lovi" Feliciano mumbled to himself in amusement before he went back to watching his movie, his brother had really been spending to much time with Alfred.


	79. Like The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur really loves Alfred.

Francis furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced up from his cookbook when Arthur suddenly walked moodily into the room and flopped down onto the chair next to his. He gave the Brit a curious look which seemed to set the man off because he leaned forward and gave the Frenchman a slightly frustrated look. 

"You know, Alfred is kind of like the sun to me" He suddenly exclaimed causing Francis to blink in surprise as he set down his book before he gave Arthur a large grin. 

"Awww, is it because he's the light of your life?" He asked teasingly only for the Brit to give him a slightly grumpy scowl in response.

"No, it's because the longer I stare the more I regret it" He grumbled in frustration causing Francis' eyes to widen in both surprise and worry. 

"O-oh. But you love him right?" He asked worriedly, Alfred had spent a full half hour yesterday gushing about the Brit and he didn't want the American to get his heart broken. 

"Duh, all I'm asking is-" Arthur began only to be cut off by Alfred running into the room while wearing a rainbow cape and a bright grin on his face. 

"Babe look! I'm a gay superhero!" He announced proudly as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest causing Francis to smile fondly at him while Arthur's eyes widened and jaw dropped. 

"Oh my god" He muttered to himself only for Alfred to gasp suddenly as he stared right into Arthur's eyes. 

"I'm supergay!" He whispered excitedly as if it was some huge secret. Arthur slowly turned his attention back to Francis who was still smiling fondly. 

"I take it back. I love him" He announced simply causing Francis to burst out laughing while Alfred tilted his head to the side in confusion.


	80. New Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur cannot resist Alfred's puppy dog eyes.

"Now remember, we're only here to browse. Okay?" Arthur said sternly as he and Alfred walked in the pet shop. The American just grinned and nodded absentmindedly as he walked away. Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes before he also walked off to look at the animals. 

After 5 minutes he was bored out of his mind, the cats were just lazy balls of fluff, the lizards were creepy, the fish were boring and the birds gave him a headache. 

"Alright, I've had my fill" He muttered to himself as he began searching for his boyfriend only to freeze and let out a tired sigh when he found him. 

The American was playing with an adorable Golden Retriever puppy, said puppy was missing it's left front leg. Alfred glanced up from the puppy and gave the Brit his irresistible puppy dog eyes. Arthur let out another tired sigh. 

"Fine" He grumbled which caused a wide grin to appear on Alfred's face before he pulled the puppy into a tight hug, this caused the puppy to bark happily as it licked the American's face. Arthur's irritation melted as he watched, why did his boyfriend have to be so cute? He made it very hard for him to stay mad at him. 

<><><><>

"And that's how we got the dog" Arthur finished explaining as he took a sip of his tea. Francis raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Alfred who was playing with Bucky in the living room, a soft chuckle escaped the Frenchman's lips. 

"You are so very weak to those eyes mon amie" He said through his chuckles causing Arthur to splutter in indignation. 

"Shut up" Arthur finally grumbled which just made Francis chuckle some more.


	81. Being Straight, Not That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil doesn't realize just how hard being straight is, especially when his heart belongs to a certain Asian.

"I have finally done it!" Emil announced as he walked into the meeting room which caused a few people to give him odd looks before they resumed their own conversations. 

"What have you finally done?" Tino asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow, which the other Nordics mirrored. 

"I have devised the perfect plan to get a girlfriend" He said proudly causing Matthias to choke on his drink, Berwald to cough uncomfortably, Lukas' eyes to widen a fraction and Tino to give him a hesitant smile. 

"Oh?" He prompted causing Emil to smile confidently as he placed the list on the table. 

"Step one, be straight" He said only for his eyes to trail away from his family as he noticed Leon walking into the room. The Asian boy gave him a smile and a small wave before he took his seat next to Yao. Emil blinked in surprise as he turned to once again face his family. 

"Failed step one" He announced simply causing Matthias to burst out laughing while Lukas just shook his and Berwald and Tino smiled in amusement.


	82. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas isn't very good at sending straight signals.

Lukas let out an exhausted sigh as he slumped into the chair next to Tino, causing him and Berwald to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Are you okay Lukas?" Tino asked worriedly which caused the Norwegian to sit up and glare at Mathias who was on the other side of the room chatting with Alfred and Gilbert. 

"I hate him!" He growled causing Tino and Berwald to share a bemused look before turned back to the fuming blonde. 

"Then you might be sending mixed signals by making out with him" Tino commented causing a faint blush to appear on Lukas' face before he stood up and stormed out of the room grumbling about stupid Danes and stupid unhelpful friends. 

"What's was that about" Emil questioned as he walked over still glancing in the direction his brother had stormed off in. 

"He's pretending to hate Mathias again" Tino supplied causing Emil to snort in amusement. 

"That's probably because he stepped on one of Matthias' Legos this morning" He said simply causing Tino and Berwald to nod in understanding, stepping on Legos was the worst.


	83. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred never backs down from a challenge.

Arthur sighed softly as he took a sip of tea and flipped through his newspaper, he mumbled a soft thanks when Matthew placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Both he and Matthew jumped when Alfred suddenly rushed into the room with a bag of marshmallows in hand and a wide grin on his face. 

"Hey dudes, do you think I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?" He asked excitedly causing Arthur to let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"You're a hazard to society" He grumbled causing Alfred's smile to waver slightly. 

"You're a coward do 25" Matthew challenged causing Alfred's grin to grow. 

"Oh, You're on!" He shouted before he started shoving marshmallows into his mouth with Matthew egging him on. Arthur groaned in exasperation and facepalmed. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots" He grumbled to himself in frustration.


	84. Being Weird Is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred likes being weird.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched Alfred trying to dye a Barbie's hair neon green, the only explanation that he got was that he was going to make her a badass. 

"You need to stop doing weird things" He grumbled causing Alfred to give him a disappointed look. 

"I never do anything weird" He said simply before going back to his task. 

"Maybe going out will help" Arthur pressed as if the American hadn't said anything. Alfred turned back to face him with a small smile on his face. 

"Well, I went to the park today" He said which caused a grin to appear on Arthur's face. 

"There you go! I hope you got something from that-" He said only to be cut off by Alfred reaching over and grabbing his backpack. 

"Actually, I did!" He said proudly before he reached into his bag and pulled something out. 

"This duck" He exclaimed proudly as he presented the nonchalant looking duck to the dumbfounded Brit. 

"Quack!" It said as it jumped out of the American's arms and sat right down on his lap. Arthur just stared before he let out a long-suffering sigh as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

"I need a drink" He grumbled to himself in exasperation. 

<><><><>

Alfred blinked in confusion as he watched Arthur storm out of the room before he turned his attention back to the duck sitting in his lap. 

"What do you think his problem was?" He questioned and the duck looked up at him before responding. 

"Quack" It said and Alfred nodded sagely in agreement. 

"Your right it must just be a European thing" He concluded before he went back to dying the Barbie's hair.


	85. Clever Italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is too clever to fall for Antonio's shit.

Antonio pranced cheerfully into the room with a wide grin on his face which instantly put Lovino on edge. 

"Hey Lovi, can you tell me the opposite of these words?" He questioned as he sat down the couch next to him causing the Italian to raise a confused eyebrow before he gestured for the Spaniard to continue. 

"Always, Coming, From, Take, Me Down" He said simply causing a scowl to appear on the Italian's face briefly before he gave the Spaniard an innocent looking grin. 

"Never, Gonna, Give, You, The Fucking Satisfaction" He chirped cheerfully as he stood up and strolled out of the room with a satisfied grin on his face as Antonio pouted. 

<><><><>

"I guess it didn't go well, huh?" Francis questioned as he walked into the room and saw the still pouting Spaniard on the couch, Antonio just let out a pitiful whine causing the Frenchman to roll his eyes before he sat down on the couch. 

"I told you it wouldn't work, Lovino's too clever for that" He said which just made Antonio let out another pitiful whine, Francis rolled his eyes as he patted the man's back. This is what Antonio get's for listening to Gilbert's advice over his own.


	86. Love Is For Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur thinks he's to cool for love.

"Don't you ever want to find love?" Alfred questioned as he turned around to look at Arthur who was taking things out of his briefcase. He paused so that he could look up and give the American an annoyed look. 

"I have no heart. Love is for fools. I'm a badass brain, and I don't need no man in my life-" His rant was cut off by Matthew and Francis walking into the room, Francis was giggling softly at something the Canadian had said. 

"...Well, fuck" Arthur swore as he stared into the direction of the Frenchman causing Alfred to burst out laughing. 

"What was that about loving being for fools?" He questioned teasingly which caused the Brit to scowl at him angrily. 

"Shut. Up." He grumbled angrily as he slumped into his seat which just made Alfred laugh even more.


	87. Big Spoon Or Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is just very curious.

"Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?" Francis questioned as he stared at Lovino who gave him a murderous look. 

"I'm a knife" He growled out causing Francis to pout slightly, that was not the kind of response that he wanted. 

"He's a little spoon!" Gilbert called from the other side of the room causing Lovino to blush brightly while Francis gave him a soft smile. 

"I'm the same" He said as if that would help relieve the Italian of his embarrassment instead he stood up and stormed over to the grinning Prussian before he grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room. Francis blinked in confusion before he turned to look at Arthur was shaking his head. 

"Was it something I said?" He asked causing Arthur sigh in exasperation before he grinned at the Frenchman. 

"Your very lucky that you are cute Francis" Was all he said before he walked out of the room leaving Francis sitting there in confusion.


	88. The Floor's Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a bit of a troll.

Gilbert grinned wickedly as he glanced around the room before his eyes narrowed in on Alfred, his grin somehow grew even more before he jumped up onto the chair next to him and cupped his hands around his mouth. 

"The floor is hating Alfred!" He called out which caused an instant reaction. 

Matthew, Lovino and Ivan jumped up onto chairs as well. 

Yao, Kiku, Ludwig and Arthur lifted their legs up onto the couch they were sitting on. 

Antonio and Feliciano jumped up onto the coffee table. 

And Francis catapulted himself up onto the ceiling fan and clung onto it for dear life. 

Alfred blinked in confusion before he stared down at the floor, he nodded slightly to himself before he flopped down onto it causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. 

"Alfred No!" Everyone shouted but he just rolled onto his back and smirked up at the ceiling.


	89. Coffee And Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is very sleepy.

Alfred squints down at the coffee pot in his left hand and then at the cereal bowl in right hand, he pursed his lips in thought as he stared at the two items. 

"What if instead of milk in my cereal I put coffee" He mumbled to himself, Matthew walked past him and took the coffee pot out of his hand. 

"What if you didn't" He commented back, Alfred huffed before opening up the fridge to grab some milk while Matthew chuckled and poured the coffee in his mug. His brother was such a weirdo first thing in the morning. 

Once Alfred had his cereal properly prepared Matthew handed him a coffee mug which he squinted down at. 

"Is it-" He began only to be cut off by Matthew. 

"One cream and five sugars just like usual" He supplied which caused Alfred to grin before he took a drink of his coffee happily.


	90. Self Destructive Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is not very good at taking care of himself.

Alfred sighed tiredly as he gulped down his coffee, not caring that it was still burning hot. He glanced up as Matthew sat down next to him, the Canadian raised an eyebrow when he noticed the heavy bags under his brother's eyes. 

"Alfie, have you been sleeping?" He questioned causing his brother to sigh as he sat up and shrugged tiredly. 

"So basically my plan for being able to keep up with anything for pretty much the next month is to just not sleep, drink a lot of coffee, and hope the power of Halloween can get me through it all" He explained before taking another sip of his drink, his brother was staring at him with poorly concealed concern. 

"Do you take constructive criticism?" He asked worriedly, to which Alfred just gave him a small smirk. 

"Not without crying" He simply before he got up to refill his coffee cup. Matthew stared at his retreating back before he sighed and got up as well so that he could go and track down Arthur and Francis, looks like they were going to have to have another intervention for Alfred. That boy just did not know how to properly take care of himself without self-destructing.


	91. Flirting Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is really bad at flirting.

Gilbert confidently strolled into the living room causing Feliciano and Ludwig to glance at him briefly before returning to their own conversation, Lovino was completely ignoring him in favour of listening to his music. 

"Lovino, I was wondering if you like the Heathers musical?" Gilbert asked as he leaned against the back of the couch causing the Italian to raise a confused eyebrow as he took off his headphones. 

"Uh, yeah?" He said in confusion causing a very smug smile to appear on the Prussian's face as he stood up straight. 

"Great! Then would you like to be the Jason Dean to my Veronica?" He asked in flirtatious tone causing Feliciano to coo while Lovino frowned with a slightly upset look in his eyes. 

"Awww, Gilbert's flirting-" Felciano began only to be cut off by Lovino's response. 

"Are you telling me to kill myself?" He asked with an upset expression on his face causing Gilbert's eyes to widen in panic as he desperately tried to reassure the Italian that that was not what he meant. 

"Well that didn't go as expected" Ludwig commented and Feliciano just nodded softly in agreement.


	92. Pick A Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is very magical.

"When you said you'd do "magic in bed", this wasn't exactly what I was expecting" Gilbert drawled as he watched Vlad shuffle a bunch of cards. He glanced up at him before he held up an 8 of hearts. 

"Is this your card?' He asked mischievously causing Gilbert's eyes to widen in shock as he stared at the card. 

"Holy shit" He said softly in awe causing a very smug expression to appear on the Romanian's face. 

"And this is why you shouldn't doubt me" He said affectionately as he leaned over to boop the Prussian's nose, making him scrunch his nose up adorably. 

"Alright I get it, now do that again" Gilbert demanded causing Vlad to chuckle before he held out the deck of cards to the Prussian. 

"Then pick a card my dear" He said teasingly which caused a faint blush to appear on Gilbert's face as he shyly took a card from the deck.


	93. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert just wants to stop his bride from fighting people.

Alfred rolled his eyes fondly as he watched a very angry Elizabeta being dragged kicking and screaming away from a very smug looking Sadik by a very frustrated looking Gilbert. 

"Elizabeta you can't fight him" Gilbert reprimanded as he dragged her over to where Alfred was sitting. 

"You don't think I can fight because I'm a girl!" She accused as Gilbert forced her to sit down at the table, this caused Gilbert to huff in disbelief. 

"I don't think you can fight because you're wearing a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Alfred could fight in that dress either" Gilbert explained as he sat down next to her which caused her to pout while Alfred smirked widely. 

"Perhaps not. But I would make a radiant bride" He said smugly which caused both newlyweds to laugh, which he quickly joined in on.


	94. Drunk Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Arthur likes to play pranks on hungover Arthur.

Arthur yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen, he completely ignored Alfred and Matthew when they greeted him, he opened the fridge to grab the milk only to pause when he noticed his phone was sitting innocently next to the milk. 

"Why is my phone in the fridge?" He asked accusingly as he turned to look at Matthew and Alfred who both huffed in amusement. 

"After we all got home last night, you put it in there and said: 'This is really going to confuse me tomorrow'. Apparently drunk you plays pranks on hungover you" Matthew explained causing Arthur to blink in shock as he stared down at his phone. 

"This explains so much" He whispered in awe which caused Alfred and Matthew to burst out laughing.


	95. Top Ten Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just loves teasing Roderich.

Elizabeta smiled softly as she held Gilbert hand over her stomach so that he could feel the baby kick. 

"Sorry this is taking so long, he kicked for everyone else" She said apologetically to which Gilbert just shrugged as continued to try and feel the baby. 

"It's hard for the little guy to perform under pressure" Roderich said defensively causing Lovino to smirk. 

"Top Ten things Roderich said on his wedding night" He said mischievously causing Roderich to blush while everyone else snickered, except Elizabeta who covered hers with a cough. They were cut off by Gilbert gasping in awe. 

"Woah! It was small, but I think I felt something!" He said excitedly causing everyone to smile, except Feliciano who had a faint smirk on his face. 

"Top Ten things Elizabeta said on her wedding night" He said teasingly causing Lovino to howl with laughter before he high fived his brother while everyone except Roderich chuckled, including Elizabeta. 

"Stop laughing at it, Elizabeta!" He snapped grumpily as he crossed his arms which caused smirks to appear on everyone faces. 

"Top Ten things Roderich said on his wedding night!" Everyone said cheerfully causing Roderich to huff in frustration before he stormed out of the room which just made everyone laugh even more.


	96. Drunken Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan will never understand how some people can be such lightweights.

Ivan scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he stared at Arthur, who was softly giggling to himself. He turned to look at Alfred, who was staring at the Brit with an exasperated expression on his face. 

"What's wrong with Arthur?" He asked which caused Alfred to let out a very long-suffering sigh before he turned to look up at the Russian. 

"He doesn't handle alcohol well" He explained, and as if to prove him right Arthur suddenly stood up and let out a maniacal laugh. 

"I'm gonna steal the declaration of independence!" He shouted cheerfully before he bolted out of the room, Alfred's eyes widen before he sprinted after the drunk Brit. 

"Arthur No!" He shouted as he ran out of the room leaving Ivan blinking in confusion behind him. 

"Don't mind them, this is all very normal" Matthew explained as he sat down next to the Russian, to which he just slowly nodded in understanding. He had never seen a drunk quite like Arthur before, it was kinda jarring really.


	97. Speeding Up The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is so done with his family.

"You know you can die from that, right?" Matthew questioned as he stared at Arthur, Francis and Alfred who all just gave him blank looks. 

"That's kinda the point" Arthur said as he took his cigarette out of his mouth to blow smoke into Matthew face which made him cough. 

"We're trying to speed this up" Francis said while nodding before he went back to chugging his bottle of wine. Matthew narrowed his eyes before he turned to look at Alfred who just nodded in agreement as he continued to eat raw cookie dough, Matthew huffed in frustration. 

"I am so done with you people" He grumbled before he stormed out of the room, leaving his idiotic family behind him. 

"What's his problem?" Alfred questioned to which the other two just shrugged.


	98. Reasons To Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino finds a reason to smile.

Gilbert glanced from his book curiously when Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino walked into the living room, he instantly raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Lovino had an insanely bright smile on his face. 

"You're smiling, did something good happen?" He asked which instantly caused Lovino's smile to turn into a pout. 

"Can't I just smile because I feel like it?" He snapped back defensively, but before Gilbert could say anything Feliciano quickly interjected. 

"Ludwig tripped and fell in the parking lot" He explained which caused Lovino's smile to return and for Ludwig to blush faintly in embarrassment, Gilbert couldn't help but to chuckle at this. 

"Ah, a very good reason to smile indeed" He said brightly as he went back to reading his book, cheerfully ignoring his brother's grumbling and instead he chose to relish in the Italian brother's laughter.


	99. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's head hurts.

Alfred slumped slightly into his seat as he softly rubbed at his forehead, he had a mildly annoyed expression on his face as he watched Francis and Matthew chatting as they cooked breakfast. 

"Do you ever get so annoyed at everything that you start to get pissed off at even little things like a spoon clinking against a bowl or sounds of people talking?" He suddenly asked as he sat up causing the Francis and Matthew to turn and face him with concerned expressions on both of their faces. 

"I think it's called sensory overload it's really common in people with anxiety" Francis commented in a worried tone of voice while Matthew nodded in agreement, looking equally worried. 

"It can also be a result of sleep deprivation, stress, or even dehydration" Matthew added causing Alfred to nod to himself thoughtfully as he rested his head in his arms that were crossed on the table. 

"Thanks, I thought I was just a bitch" He said sleepily before he fell asleep on the table leaving Francis and Matthew to stare at him in concern.

"I think we should force your brother to take a vacation before he kills himself" Francis said softly, to which Matthew just nodded softly in agreement. Alfred just continued to sleep completely oblivious to the scheming going on around him.


	100. Friendship Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is weak when it comes to his boys.

Arthur glanced up from his newspaper when he heard Matthew and Alfred shyly shuffling into the room, he raised an eyebrow and placed his newspaper down so he could give the two boys his full attention. 

"We made this friendship bracelet for you" Matthew said as he held up a green and white bracelet, Arthur took it and gave the two a blank look. 

"You know boys, I'm not really a jewellery person" He said as he stared at the bracelet, he almost missed the way the two boys' shoulders slumped - Almost.

"You don't have to wear it" Alfred mumbled softly as he reached out to take the bracelet back but Arthur was quick to attach it to his wrist. 

"No, I'm going to wear it forever. Back off" He said as he pulled his wrist close to his chest which caused wide smiles to appear on Matthew and Alfred's face before they scurried out of the room giggling happily. Once they were out of earshot Arthur sighed and glanced down at the crudely made friendship bracelet. 

"The things I do for those to" He mumbled to himself fondly as he shook his head before he went back to reading his newspaper.


	101. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a mischievous match maker.

Alfred glanced around the room with a calculating look in his eyes before they narrowed in on Matthew and Gilbert which caused a Cheshire like grin to briefly appear on his face before he quickly masked it as he approached the duo. 

"Hey Mattie, wanna third wheel on my date with Ivan tomorrow?" He asked innocently which caused his brother to blink in confusion before he slowly nodded. 

"I guess..." He trailed off uncertainly which caused Alfred's grin to brighten before he turned to look at Gilbert. 

"Gilbert! Wanna third wheel on my date with Ivan?" He asked cheerfully which caused Gilbert to smirk, this would be great for getting blackmail. 

"Hell yes!" He said confidently which caused Alfred's Cheshire like grin to return as he clapped his hands together cheerfully. 

"Great! I've always wanted to go on a double date!" He said cheerfully before he strolled away leaving Gilbert to gape at his retreating back while Matthew groaned and buried his face into his hands. 

"... What?" Gilbert whispered softly in disbelief while Matthew just groaned, even more, his face was bright red. 

"I just can't believe he would do that" He grumbled into his hands, it almost looked like he was trying to suffocate himself with his hands. Alfred was so going to pay for this.


	102. Making Boys Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya gives Alfred some advice.

Alfred pouted slightly as he glanced around the room his eyes briefly landing on Arthur which made his pout deepen.

"I wish I had the ability to make boys really nervous" He mumbled which caused Natalya and Toris to turn to look at him. 

"Holding a really sharp knife to their neck usually does the trick for me" Natalya commented helpfully which caused Toris to wince slightly, while Alfred stared at her with a curious look in his eyes. 

"As a boy, I can confirm that this makes me really nervous" Toris said weakly which caused a faint smile to appear on Alfred's face. 

"Interesting" He mumbled to himself before he walked away. Toris turned to give Natalya a deadpanned look. 

"If he kills someone it's all your fault" He commented dryly which caused a faint smirk to appear on the Belarusian's face.


	103. Piggyback Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is adorably naive.

Alfred skipped into the room cheerfully and walked right up to Gilbert who was reading on the couch. 

"Hey Gilbert, can I ride you?" He asked cheerfully which caused Gilbert to choke on air as he sat up straight and gave Alfred a wide-eyed stare, who was now giving him a confused look. 

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered out which caused Alfred's smile to return. 

"I asked if I could ride you. I've ridden Ivan before, it's fun!" He said cheerfully, this only made Gilbert's eyes widen even more. 

"Wh-WAIT WHAT?!" He shouted causing Alfred to jump in surprise. 

"Yeah, he let me climb onto his back and ride him around the house" He said as he continued to blink at Gilbert in confusion. This caused Gilbert to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

".... You mean a piggyback ride?" He asked slowly which caused a surprised expression to appear on Alfred's face. 

"Oh, that's what it's called?" He questioned while tilting his head to the side curiously which caused Gilbert to give him an exasperated look. 

"YES, THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED" He shouted which made Alfred shrink in on himself, which instantly made Gilbert feel like crap. He sighed before crouching down so that the American could climb up onto his back, he couldn't see it but he just knew that Alfred was smiling and to be honest that made everything worth it.


	104. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has been very naughty.

Lovino paused in the doorway when he saw that Gilbert was sitting in the corner and pouting childishly, he sighed before he approached the Prussian. 

"What are you doing?" He asked which caused Gilbert to turn to face him, his pout was still very prominent. 

"Ludwig put me in time out" He said childishly causing Lovino to give him a very confused look, last time he checked Gilbert was the older brother, not Ludwig. 

"Why?" He prompted curiously while raising an eyebrow. 

"He asked me if I had anything to suck on during the flight so my ears don't pop and apparently 'I don't know what does the pilot look like' was not an acceptable answer" He whined causing Lovino to facepalm in disbelief. 

"You are an idiot" Was all he said before he spun on his heel and strolled out of the room while shaking his head in exasperation.


	105. Words Of Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino just needs a little bit of encouragement every now and again.

Lovino growled in frustration as he stalked angrily into the room before flopping down onto the couch causing Feliciano to raise a mildly concerned eyebrow as he turned to look at his pissed off older brother. 

"Please say words of encouragement to me so I don't murder Antonio right now" He grumbled as he sat up and turned to look at Feliciano, who just sighed tiredly before responding. 

"There are no tomatoes in prison" He said plainly causing Lovino to slowly nod in acceptance/approval. 

"Thank you" He said simply before he got up and walked out of the room leaving his little brother to sigh in exasperation.


	106. Jelly Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Hey Eliza, Eliza, Eliza, Elizabeta!" Gilbert shouted causing the Hungarian to let out a long-suffering sigh as she lowered her book so that she could look at Gilbert who was smiling widely at her as he held up a bag of jelly beans. 

"What do you want?" She asked in exasperation causing Gilbert's grin to widen as he pulled a single jelly bean out of his bag. 

"What would you give me if I get this jelly bean in your cleavage?" He asked cheerfully causing Elizabeta's eyebrow to twitch slightly in annoyance. 

"A concussion" She growled which caused Gilbert to shrink back fearfully, she just smirked at this before returning to her book. Satisfied that Gilbert would not be bothering her again for at least a little while.


	107. Leaf Juice And Bee Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is just very random.

Alfred hummed softly to himself as he made a cup of tea, he was at Arthur's place and the Brit had no coffee. He reached over to grab some honey before pouring it into his cup. 

"Hell yeah get in that leaf juice you sexy bee sauce" He mumbled cheerfully causing Arthur to look up from his newspaper to give the American a mildly disturbed look. 

"Do you take constructive criticism for your sentences?" He asked tentatively as he placed his newspaper down, Alfred just gave him a wide grin. 

"I absolutely do not!" He said cheerfully before he practically skipped out of the room, leaving behind a very disturbed Brit.


	108. Tall Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is a little shit.

Feliciano frowned slightly as he stared at Ludwig who was peacefully baking, completely oblivious to the Italian's stare. 

"My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss on the lips. What do I do?" He suddenly asked as he turned to face the others in the room causing Ludwig to gape at his back while the others shared a brief look.

"Punch him in the stomach. Then, when he doubles over in pain, kiss him" Elizabeta suggested casually as she gave the Italian a soft smile. 

"Tackle him" Roderich offered offhandedly as he continued to flip through his sheet music. 

"Dump him!" Lovino said cheerfully as he gave the German a shark-like grin as if his brother would actually listen to his suggestion. 

"Kick him in the shin" Gilbert commented as he side-eyed his brother in amusement, the man looked like he was starting to panic. 

"NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN!" Ludwig shouted causing everyone to laugh while Feliciano skipped over to him and motioned him to lean down, which he did with a sigh. He couldn't help but smile when the Italian pecked him on the lips. 

"I know, I just think you look cute when you panic" He said cheerfully before skipping out of the room leaving Ludwig to gape at his retreating back while everyone else just laughed.


	109. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is feeling insecure and Alfred is having none of it.

Ivan bit his lip as he stared down at his hands thoughtfully, completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. 

"I'm ugly" He suddenly announced causing the whole room to go silent, but then without missing a beat Alfred responded. 

"I'm pregnant" He said casually causing Ivan, as well as everyone else, to stare at him in confusion. 

"What?" Ivan questioned which caused Alfred to give him a puzzled look before his eyes widened in understanding. 

"Oh I'm sorry I thought we were naming things that are impossible" He remarked simply causing Ivan to blush while everyone else shared secretive smiles. 

They totally shipped them.


	110. Late Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is a good friend.

Gilbert groaned tiredly as he blindly felt for his phone which was ringing way too loudly, he briefly glanced at the time before answering. He was mentally swearing when he saw it was 4 am. 

"Why are you calling me this late?" He grumbled as he covered his eyes with his hand, only to suddenly sit up when he heard soft whimpering coming from the other side of the phone. 

"Gil... I r-really need your help" Alfred mumbled softly causing Gilbert to raise an eyebrow in concern. 

"Alfred? what's wrong?" He asked worriedly causing a soft sniffle to come from the other end before Alfred responded. 

"Me and Arthur had a fight a-and he told me he hated me, so-so I yelled "me to" b-before I took my c-car and drove off. But my c-car d-didn't have a lot of gas a-and now I'm stranded" He whimpered causing Gilbert to sigh before he pulled his covers off of himself so that he could get up. 

"Alright I'll come get you" He said as he started getting dressed, Alfred choked out a thank you before giving him directions as to where he was. 

"I'll be there soon don't worry, I'm going to hang up now. I'm getting in the car" Gilbert said as he slipped into his car, Alfred just mumbled his understanding before hanging up. Gilbert bit his lip before he quickly dialled another number and put it on speaker so he could start driving. 

"You fucking bastard do you know how fucking early it is?" Lovino snapped sleepily causing Gilbert's lip to twitch slightly in amusement. 

"I know Lovi, but I need you to do something for me" He said which seemed to catch the Italian's attention if the soft hum was any indication. 

"What do you need me to do you bastard? And why can't it wait till morning?" He questioned through a yawn. 

"How well can you dispose of a body?" He asked casually causing the line to go silent for a good fifteen minutes. 

"What the fuck did you do?" He questioned seriously which just made Gilbert chuckle darkly to himself. 

"Nothing yet but there's a certain Brit I just might have to kill" He said in a morbidly cheerful tone which caused Lovino to sigh in exasperation. 

"Yeah that makes sense, I'll get my guys on it" He grumbled before hanging up. Gilbert smirked slightly in satisfaction before he focused more on driving, he had a very distressed American to save.


	111. Antonio Is Really Bad At Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio should never flirt with anyone ever again.

Antonio stalked into the meeting room with a purpose which caused a few people to give him curious glances, but his attention was focused solely on Lovino. He placed his hands down onto the table as he leaned in closer to Lovino who was scowling at him. 

"Okay, Lovi. If I were the last man on Earth, would you date me then?" He asked eagerly with a wide grin on his face. Lovino blinked slowly at him before glancing briefly at Feliciano who was using his paperwork to hide the small smirk on his face, he turned back towards Antonio and gave him a deadpanned look. 

"If you were the last man. I wouldn't exist" He explained slowly which caused Antonio's eyes to widen slightly. 

"Fuck" He cursed softly before he stalked off towards Gilbert and Francis, he was completely oblivious to the shocked looks Lovino and Feliciano were giving his retreating figure.


	112. Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert will only settle for the very best.

"You have such ridiculously high standards Gilbert" Francis chuckled in amusement causing Gilbert to huff slightly as he stuck his nose up in the air childishly. 

"My future partner must be of the highest standard" He sniffed dismissively which just made Francis chuckle even more.

They both suddenly turned around when they heard a surprised gasp. They watched as Matthew tripped over his own feet and then proceed to bang into a lamppost before he stood up straight and apologized to it. Gilbert blinked in surprise before he turned back to look at Francis as he pointed at Matthew. 

"I want that one" He said in a dazed tone of voice which caused Francis to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.


	113. Lost Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred can't seem to find his glasses, good thing Mattew is willing to help him find them.

Matthew glanced up from his book when his brother stormed into the room and started tossing things around. 

"I'm probably going to regret asking but, why pray tell are you throwing things around like a lunatic?" He asked causing Alfred to spin around and squint at him, for some reason the American wasn't wearing his glasses. 

"I lose everything. I even lost my glasses" He pouted as he crossed his arms, Matthew blinked slowly as he glanced up at the top of his brothers head where his glasses lay. 

"I'll help you find them for five dollars" He bargained which caused a large grin to appear on his brothers face. 

"Deal" He said before he turned back around to continue searching which just made Matthew chuckle softly in amusement, that was way to easy.


	114. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred knows exactly how to cheer his brother up.

Alfred raised a curious eyebrow when he heard Matthew let out a soft wistful sigh. 

"Can you imagine not being human and just living out your days as a weeping willow, though? Beautiful? By the water? Unburdened? Ideal" He mumbled softly more to himself than to Alfred, who couldn't help but snort in amusement before he responded. 

"I wanna be the one from Harry Potter that beats the shit out of everyone and everything" He snarked which snapped Matthew out of his wistful thinking as he burst out laughing, which Alfred smiled at. Depressing thought processing was his thing, not Mattie's.


	115. Not Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a snarky little shit.

Arthur growled softly as he stared at Alfred who just smirked in satisfaction, both of them were knee deep in bubbles totally not a by-product of Alfred's prank on the Brit. 

"I could kill you if I wanted to" He growled which caused Alfred to raise an unimpressed eyebrow as he cocked his hip to the side and placed his hand on it. 

"Yeah? So could another human being" He remarked casually, but before Arthur could say anything in return Alfred continued talking. 

"So could a dog"

"So could a dedicated duck" 

"You aren't special, Arthur" He finished simply before spinning on his heel and walking out of the room, masterfully avoiding slipping on the bubbles which were beginning to pop and turn into a messy slippery pool. 

"What the fuck" Arthur mumbled to himself before he attempted to follow after the American only to trip on the bubbles and fall onto his back with a painful groan.


	116. Height Of Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano asks a question.

Feliciano hummed in thought as he flipped through some paperwork, which he probably wouldn't do. he glanced over at Lovino who was sitting next to him casually eating a tomato. 

"In your opinion, what's the height of stupidity?" He asked causing his brother to give him a thoughtful look before glancing at the doorway as Gilbert walked into the room. 

"Hey Gil, how tall are you?" He asked which caused Gilbert to give him a confused look while Feliciano used his hand to stop himself from laughing. 

"Why?" Gilbert asked which just made Lovino give him a faint smirk. 

"Research" He said casually which just made Gilbert's frown deepen. 

"I'm choosing not to answer that" He said before he turned on his heel and left the room which caused Lovino to pout slightly as he turned back to face his brother. 

"I guess I was wrong" He simply said but before Feliciano could say anything Lovino delivered the stinger that really made him burst out laughing. 

"How tall is Antonio?"


	117. Get A Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille is a little shit.

Lucille hummed softly to herself as she put her jacket on before approaching the front door, she turned slightly so that she could look into the living room where Francis was peacefully watching t.v. 

"I'm heading out!" She called out causing him to turn his head towards her before nodding and giving her a smile. 

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said cheerfully which caused her to toll her eyes. She gave her brother a faint mischievous smirk. 

"Like what? Get a boyfriend?" She asked teasingly which caused Francis to gasp as he placed his hand over his heart and gave her an offended look. Lucille just giggled in amusement before walking out the door.


	118. Nice Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is exasperated.

Gilbert scrunched his nose up slightly causing his new glasses to push out slightly, Ludwig had forced him to get them because he was sick and tired of his brother running into things like a moron. He glanced over at Mathias and Alfred who were sitting next to him before letting out a long-suffering sigh. 

"I don't know man I just feel like these glasses kind of ruin my facial structure" He mumbled but Mathias was quick to interject. 

"Nah bro your face is fine" He reassured causing Gilbert to give him an unsure look. 

"Are you sure bro?" He asked uncertainly and Mathias just nodded enthusiastically. 

"Totally bro" He said confidently which made Gilbert smile brightly. 

"But not as good as yours" He said cheerfully which caused Mathias to smile just as brightly. 

"Aw come on bro, no one's face is as nice as yours" He fired back which then led them to giggle as they continued to compliment each other. 

Alfred stared at them in disbelief before glancing down at his rainbow sweater that had the word PRIDE written across the chest. He glanced back up at his two friends before letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"I am literally the straightest person at this table" He mumbled to himself in disbelief as he shook his head tiredly.


	119. Trouble Being Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is the king of comebacks.

Gilbert snorted slightly in amusement as he watched Lovino struggle to get the basketball into the hoop, he had been trying for the last twenty minutes. 

"You seem to be having trouble shooting straight" He snarked in amusement causing Lovino to turn to face him with an annoyed glare on his face. 

"I'm having trouble being straight" He fired back before he casually threw the basketball behind him causing it to land straight into the hoop, he then proceeded to flip Gilbert off before he stalked out of the room leaving the Prussian gaping at his back.


	120. People Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred should know better than to confined in Natalya.

Alfred sighed softly to himself as he flopped down onto the couch causing Natalya to raise a curious eyebrow at him. 

"I'm having a problem with this person" He announced causing Natalya to nod slightly before responding. 

"Kill them" She said plainly causing Alfred eyes to widen as he sat up straight and turned to give her a bewildered look. 

"No" He said in shock causing a frown to appear on her face before she suddenly stood up with a determined expression on her face. 

"Then I will kill them for you" She said confidently before she stalked out of the room. Alfred jumped up off of the couch and sprinted after her. 

"NO!" He shouted as he attempted to catch the determined woman.


	121. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has an encounter with a spirit.

Arthur glanced up from his book when the American national anthem started playing from his phone, he sighed before placing his book down so that he could answer the phone. 

"A black cat just ran up my leg and smacked me in the face. Does this mean I've been blessed by the Halloween gods?" Alfred quickly asked causing Arthur to blink in confusion. 

"What?" He questioned causing Alfred to sigh before he explained again. 

"I was hanging out at home watching a movie when this black cat just came out of nowhere and ran up my leg to slap me in the face" He explained and Arthur just leaned in his seat with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"Where's the cat now?" He asked and he heard rusting on the other end before Alfred responded. 

"It's curled up on my lap sleeping" He said which caused Arthur to blink in surprise. 

"I think a spirit has just claimed you" He said causing Alfred to make a soft sound of understanding. 

"That certainly explains some things" Alfred mused to himself which made Arthur raise a confused eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly worried. 

"The cat has tiny wings" Alfred explained which caused Arthur to bolt upwards as he choked in shock. 

"Why didn't you mention that earlier!" He shouted causing Alfred to shush him, which he grudgingly did. 

"I didn't notice until just now, they blend into the fur" He snapped back. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright I'll come over and check it out, just whatever you do do not piss it off" He said sternly as he stood up to grab his car keys. 

"Alright see you soon" Alfred chirped cheerfully before hanging up, Arthur just rolled his eyes in exasperation as he stepped out of the house and put his phone into his pocket. Alfred was such a dork.


	122. Ex Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's get an unwelcome surprise visit.

Alfred glanced up from cake he was baking when he heard the doorbell, he placed the whisk down so that he could answer the door. Knowing that probably hadn't heard it from his office. He wiped off his hands on his pants legs before he opened the door only to stumble back in shock at who he saw. 

It was his Ex Arthur. 

They had broken up nine months ago due to the Brits constant cheating and borderline physical abuse, the Brit hadn't actually hit him but he had made multiple threats and had bumped him a few time causing him to fall on broken glass or hit his arm on a hot stove top. 

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned as he narrowed his eyes the blonde, but he seemed unaffected as he just gave Alfred a large grin. 

"Alfred love! It's so good to see you! May I come in?" The Brit asked cheerfully which only made Alfred's eyes narrow further. 

"No, you may not" He practically growled which caused Arthur's smile to disappear and be replaced with a displeased frown. 

"Now Alfred you know better than to speak to me like that" He said in a threatening tone of voice which caused a chill to run down Alfred's spine. 

"I-I don't care. This is my home and I asked you to leave"He said stubbornly internally cursing at himself for stuttering. Arthur's frown turned into a venomous glare. 

"Alfred you are going to let me in and we are going to talk about our relationship" He growled which caused Alfred to flinch at the threat, but before he could d or say anything he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. 

"He told you to leave" Ludwig growled which caused Alfred to sigh in relief as he melted into his boyfriend's strong grip. A nasty look appeared on Arthur's face as he stared at the muscular German. 

"And who are you?" Arthur questioned angrily as he glared at the arms that were wrapped around Alfred. 

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, Alfred's boyfriend" Ludwig said plainly with a hint of smugness in his tone of voice which caused  Arthur's glare to harden. 

"So the little bitch has already moved on" Arthur growled which caused Alfred to flinch and furious glare to appear on Ludwig's face. 

"I think you should leave before I decide to call the cops" Ludwig said in a  dark tone of voice which caused Arthur to scoff before he turned on his heel and walked away. Ludwig slammed the door shut before he turned to face Alfred who was staring at the ground as he trembled, Ludwig's face softened before he pulled the American's into his arms. 

"It's alright Liebling, he's gone" He whispered soothing into Alfred's ear causing the blonde to slowly relax into the German's strong arms. They stayed like that for almost half an hour before Ludwig gently lead Alfred towards the couch so that he could cuddle with his boyfriend, his paperwork could wait until he was confident that his boyfriend wouldn't have a panic attack. 

Though he did make a note to get in contact with Lovino and see if the Italian could make the Brit disappear. 


	123. Super Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is very oblivious to his feelings.

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation before glancing back up at Gilbert who was staring at him curiously. 

"So you're telling me when you think of Ivan your chest gets tight and you face gets hot, and you think that means you're angry?" He asked in disbelief, prompting Gilbert to nod. 

"Yes" He said simply causing Alfred to sigh once again. 

"Do you feel like that when you're mad at me?" He asked causing Gilbert to purse his lips in thought before he eventually shook his head. 

"No" He said simply. 

"Do you feel that way when you're mad at literally anyone else?" Alfred asked causing Gilbert to tilt his head to the side in thought before he shook his head. 

"No" He repeated. 

"So what you're feeling about Ivan isn't anger. It's most likely..." He trailed off hoping that Gilbert would finally figure it. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows in thought before he suddenly perked up as if a light bulb had just gone off. 

"Super Anger!" He said cheerfully causing Alfred to facepalm before he turned on his heel and walked away leaving Gilbert to stare at his retreating back in confusion.


	124. Hibernating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred really doesn't want to get out of bed.

Ivan raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he stared at Alfred who was curled up on the bed, despite the fact that it was noon and he had work to do. He had tried everything but the American absolutely refused to get out of bed. 

"Just get up! It's not that hard!" He said impatiently as he placed his hands on his hips. Alfred just stubbornly shook his had as he clung tightly to his blanket. 

"NO I'M HIBERNATING!" Alfred shouted causing Ivan to let out a disbelieving huff. 

"What?! It's not that cold out! And you're not even an animal!" He snapped back but Alfred just childishly stuck his tongue out like the cheeky little shit that he was. 

"I CAN BE WHAT I WANT TO BE!" Alfred shouted back childishly causing Ivan to groan, this was getting annoying. 

"Just get out of bed!" He groaned in exasperation but Alfred just curled up even tighter. 

"No!" He shouted and Ivan just pinched the bridge of his nose before he let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"Ugh... That's it..." He groaned before he reached over and picked the American up bridal style causing him to squeak in surprise. 

"P-PUT ME DOWN!" He squeaked loudly causing Ivan to smirk slightly as he began walking out of the room. 

"Nope" He said smugly causing Alfred to groan before he buried his face into the Russian's chest to try and hide his blush.


	125. Argumentative Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is a little shit and he knows it.

Gilbert yawned softly as he watched Lovino and Ludwig arguing back and forth, they had been going at it for an hour straight. He glanced at Feliciano who looked just as bored as him before he returned his attention to squabbling duo. 

"I hate you" Ludwig growled causing Lovino to huff. 

"Wow, well, guess what? I hate you too!" Lovino snapped back. Gilbert huffed before once again turned to face Feliciano and then he was struck with a brilliant idea which caused a Chesire like grin to appear on his face. 

"They actually want to bone each other sooo bad" He said in a stage whisper which caused Feliciano to burst out laughing while Ludwig and Lovino blushed brightly in embarrassment. The two of them stuttered slightly before they both spun on their heels and stormed out of the room. Which just made Gilbert and Feliciano even louder. 

"They didn't deny it" Feliciano snickered which caused Gilbert to howl in amusement as he leaned against the Italian in an attempt to catch his breath, causing said Italian to blush slightly.


	126. Free Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino has no need to be jealous.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the house and walked towards Lovino who was lounging in a lawn chair with a glass of lemonade. 

"Hey, Lovino where's Feliciano?" H asked curiously as he sat down on the other lawn chair. Lovino hummed as he handed him a glass of lemonade. 

"He's with the potato bastard and Kiku" He said dismissively causing Alfred to nod in understanding. 

"Do you ever jealous over the fact that Feli spends more time with them then he does with you?" He asked softly causing Lovino to snort in disbelief as he gave him a small smirk. 

"Are you kidding me? It's like free daycare" He said in amusement, and not even a minute after he said that an excited Feliciano and a terrified Kiku rushed passed them in a shopping cart while Ludwig chased after them in an attempt to stop them.

"I see what you mean" Alfred quipped causing a smirk to appear on Lovino face as he held his glass out. Alfred smirked as well before he clicked his glass against the Italian's. They then resumed watching Ludwig struggle to catch Feliciano and Kiku.


	127. Headstand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just doesn't want his friends to fight.

Peter sighed tiredly as he listened to Wendy and Sebastion argue back and forth, he honestly couldn't remember what had started the fight. He glanced around hoping to find something to distract them before an idea struck him. 

"Hey, guy! Look what I can do!" He suddenly announced before he quickly did a headstand in hopes of distracting them from their fighting. This caused Wendy to give him a very confused look while a thoughtful one appeared on Sebastion's face. 

"But... what does that have to do with anything?" Wendy questioned but Sebastion just waved his hand at her dismissively as he continued to stare at Peter thoughtfully. 

"No, no. He's got a point" He said seriously causing Wendy to give him a disbelieving look while Peter fell over from to much blood rushing to his head. But Sebastion and Wendy just went back to arguing without sparing the groaning blonde a second glance.


	128. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris can't resist the puppy dog eyes of two specific blondes.

Natalya hummed as she stepped into the mall only to notice Toris was sitting on a bench staring at one of the departments, she raised a confused eyebrow before she decided to approach the Lithuanian. 

"Toris? What are you doing here?" She questioned causing the man to give her a weak smile before he returned his attention to the department, which she now noticed sold pretty girly looking clothes. 

"Waiting for the storm to end" He said causing a confused look to appear on her face. Before she could question him further she noticed Alfred and Feliks rush out of the department that Toris was staring at with six bags each they glanced around briefly before they rushed over to Toris, barely even sparing her a glance. 

"Toris can you watch these for us?" Alfred asked and Toris just nodded before 12 different bags were dumped on him. 

"Thanks, Toris! Hi Nat, bye Nat" The two called before they rushed off towards the next department. Natalya just waved as she watched the two blonde runoff. She glanced back at Toris and saw that he was pushing the bags off of himself and onto the bench. When he realized she was staring at him he gave her a deadpanned look. 

"For your own sanity never agree to go shopping with them" He warned seriously and all she could do was nod. 

"If you know that they are so crazy when it comes to shopping, why did you agree to go?" She asked which caused a faint blush to appear on his face. 

"I am a weak man Natalya" Was all he said causing a faint smirk to appear on the Belarussian's face. 

"It was the puppy dog eyes wasn't it" She teased causing Toris to groan, this just made her giggle in amusement. 

She wasn't sure whether or not Feliks and Alfred realized just how much control they had over the Lithuanian, but if they did then they were a lot more devious then she gave them credit for.


	129. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino just has a lot of pent up emotions.

Gilbert sighed in relief as Lovino finally stopped ranting about how annoying Antonio was.

"Why are you such an angry ball of salt?" He questioned causing Lovino to huff as he crossed his arms. 

"Salt makes up 98% of my personality" He sniffed before a small frown appeared on his face. 

"The other 2% is constantly worrying that I drive anyone that could ever possibly like me away and that I deserve to be abandoned by everyone stemming from abandonment issues from when I was kicked from place to place for all my pre-pubescent years" He said softly causing Gilbert to stare at him with a stunned expression on his face. 

"Dude, do you like, need a hug?" He questioned causing Lovino to give him a calculating look before he nodded. Gilbert smiled softly as he wrapped the Italian up in his arms, he chose not to mention how his shirt suddenly became wet or the soft sniffles coming from Lovino. He had some tact after all.


	130. Angry Prank Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is so done with being mistaken for Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Holly who suggested the prompt. Sorry, it took so long I was torn between making this comedic or angsty.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother pace back and forth with a frustrated expression on his face. The Canadian had stormed in about fifteen minutes ago and hadn't stopped pacing since. 

"Who did it this time?" He finally asked causing Matthew to whirl around to face him. 

"Fucking Carlos, again! He claims to be my friend but he's always mistaking me for you!" He shouted before huffing and collapsing onto the couch next to Alfred who was giving him a sad look. He shuffled closer so that he could rest his head against Matthew's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" He mumbled causing Matthew to sigh tiredly before he wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulders. 

"It's not your fault everyone else is a bunch of idiots" He mumbled causing Alfred to huff softly in amusement. 

"Still it's not fair that the only time people seem to acknowledge your presence is to yell at you for something I did" He mumbled weakly causing Matthew to sigh once again. 

"Stop blaming yourself, Alfred" He said causing a pout to appear on the American's face, he'd blame himself all he wants. 

"Anyways are you going to do the thing?" He asked causing a smirk to appear on Matthew's face. 

"Why of course" He said mischievously as he pulled out his phone and dialled Carlos' phone number. It rang three times before the Cuban finally picked up. 

"Hello?" He asked only for Matthew to start shouting in a gruff sounding voice, he was throwing around so many insults and swears that Lovino would look like a saint in comparison. 

Alfred bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, seeing his normal mild tempered brother lose his shit was absolutely hilarious. He got up from the couch to grab some ice cream from the freezer so that Matthew had something to soothe his throat with after he was done his verbal rampage against Carlos. 

He returned to the couch just as Matthew finished shouting, he hung before Carlos could process that the shouting was over. He plopped back down onto the couch and handed over the ice cream tub, Matthew raised an eyebrow at the sight of it causing Alfred to roll his eyes. 

"Yes, its maple flavoured" He huffed causing a wide grin to appear on Matthew's face as he swiped the ice cream from his hands and began devouring it causing Alfred to laugh in amusement, his brother really loved his maple ice cream.


	131. Passive-Aggressively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers can say many different things.

Francis hummed softly as he flipped through his book, it was an incredibly slow day at the shop. He'd only had two customers so far and he was starting to get bored. He glanced up from the book when he heard the door chime, he watched bemused a very cute and very angry looking brunette stormed towards him. And before he could even greet the man he slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter. 

"How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" He questioned angrily in an Italian accented voice causing Francis to blink up at him in shock. 

"Pardon?" He asked causing the man to huff in frustration. 

"I need to tell someone to fuck off, but with flowers" He stressed causing Francis to tilt his head to the side curiously. 

"May I ask why?" He asked which caused the Italian to let out a long sigh. 

"There's still fucking annoying Spaniard who lives across from me who won't take no as an answer, his brother told me that he knows the language of flowers so I hope that giving him flowers that tell him to fuck off will finally get the message across" He explained in one breath causing Francis to give him a stunned look. 

"So can you help me or what?" He questioned which snapped Francis out of his daze. 

"Um yes I think I have just what you're looking for, give me a moment"  He said before slipping into the back. 

<><><><>

Lovino huffed as he watched the, very attractive, blonde Frenchman walk into the back of the shop. He really hoped this worked because if he had that stupid Spaniard declare his undying love to him one more fucking time he might just kill him, or himself whichever was quicker. 

"Here we are, this should suffice" The Frenchman announced as he walked back over holding a bouquet of flowers, none of which he knew. 

"What do they all mean" He asked as accepted the bouquet from the blonde. He grinned as he began pointing at each of the flowers. 

"Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for you have disappointed me, and orange lilies for hatred" He explained with a bright grin on his face which caused a smirk to appear on Lovino's face. 

"Perfect" He said causing the blonde's smile to become near blinding. 

"I'm glad I could help, hopefully, this will get your neighbour to leave you alone" He said and Lovino nodded absently, he really hoped that it would. 

"Thank you, um..." He trailed off as he realized he didn't know the blondes name. 

"Francis, Francis Bonnefoy" He said as he reached his hand out, Lovino grinned as he reached over to shake the man's hand. 

"Lovino Vargas" He stated as he retracted his arm. 

"Well it was pleasure doing business with you Lovino" He stated as he winked at which caused a faint blush to appear on Lovino's face. 

"Yes, um thank you again" He muttered in embarrassment before he quickly turned on his heel and powerwalked out of the shop. As he was getting back into his car he noticed a piece of paper slip out of bouquet, and when he picked it up his blush grew when he realized that it was the blondes phone number. 


	132. Cute Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules just loves to bring home cats.

Sadik tapped his foot impatiently as he glare at the front door. He had been waiting for Hercules to get back for the past two hours and he was starting to get frustrated, and worried but he would never tell anyone that. 

Finally, when he was just about to say fuck and go look for the Grecian himself Hercules walked through the front door with a lazy grin on his face. 

"What took you so long?" Sadik snapped causing Hercules to give him a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Sorry, I met a cat" He said casually causing Sadik's eyebrow to twitch slightly in agitation. 

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO HOURS!" He yelled which caused a stubborn expression to appear on Hercules' face. 

"IT WAS A CUTE CAT OKAY!" He shouted back defensively which caused Sadik to groan in annoyance as he placed his head in his hands. This man was going to be the death of him, he was positive. 

"You brought it home didn't you?" He asked as he glanced back up at the Grecian who gave him an unreadable expression before he nodded. 

"Yeah" He said simply as he pulled out a small kitten from his hoodie pocket. Sadik just sighed and turned on his heel so that he could walk out of the room. 

"I don't care" He said simply, and since his back was turned he missed the beaming smile that Hercules sent him before he became preoccupied with cuddling with the kitten.


	133. Kill Them With Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a true cat.

Alfred stalked moodily into the living room where he knew Arthur was. As soon as he spotted the Brit sitting on the couch and reading a book he quickly made his way towards. Without giving the Brit any warning he flopped straight into his lap.

"Attention!" He demanded impatiently and without even looking up from his book Arthur began to run his fingers through the American's hair, being careful not to hit his cowlick. A very pleased expression appeared on Alfred's face as he cuddled even further into Arthur. 

"Thanks!" He chirped sweetly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Arthur just chuckled softly and continued to run his fingers through Alfred's hair. 

The American could be such a cat when he wants to be, but to be honest he found it very endearing. He suddenly stiffened as he noticed something about the American's face. 

He was blepping. 

"You really are a cat" Arthur muttered in awe as he stared at his adorable boyfriend, who just made a content humming sound in his sleep and somehow cuddled even closer. 

"Your cuteness will be the death of me" He mumbled to himself as he slowly went back to reading his book, though his eyes kept straying back to the cute American in his lap.


	134. Just Like A Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis finds Ivan's behaviour adorable.

Francis hummed cheerfully as he walked out the hall from the meeting from, nothing had gotten done again, but he was in a pretty good mood regardless. 

"Francis hold up a minute" Arthur requested as he jogged slightly to catch up with the Frenchman. Francis slowed down slightly to give Arthur time to catch up. 

"Hello Arthur, what can I do for you?" He asked cheerfully as he Brit caught up with him. An uneasy expression appeared on Arthur's face. 

"I don't mean to freak you out or anything but Ivan has been following you since you left the meeting room" He worriedly only to raise a confused eyebrow when Francis chuckled in amusement. 

"I know" He said cheerfully which just confused the Brit even more. 

"You... know?" He questioned baffled causing Francis to nod cheerfully. 

"Yes, he does this all the time" He said offhandedly which did not make Arthur any less confused. 

"He follows you around often?" He asked to which Francis nodded cheerfully. 

"Yup" He said casually leaving Alfred even more confused. 

"Why?" He finally asked causing a soft chuckle to escape the Frenchman. 

"Whenever he wants to talk to me or ask for advice he always follows he around for a while until I acknowledge his presence" He explained causing a look of understanding to briefly appear on the Brit's face before it was replaced once again with confusion. 

"But then if you know he's following you now, why haven't you acknowledged?" He asked which caused a soft smile to appear on Francis' face. 

"I like letting him follow me for a while because he's like an adorable duckling" He said sweetly causing Arthur to roll his eyes. 

"Does this have anything to do with that thing you told me and Alfred about last week?" He asked teasingly causing a blush to appear on the Frenchman's cheeks. 

"Maybe" He muttered sheepishly causing an amused grin to appear on the Brit's face. 

"Alfred was right, you really do have it bad" He chuckled which just made Francis' blush grow tenfold. 

"Oh shush you" He muttered which just made Arthur chuckle in amusement. 

What neither of them realized was that Ivan close enough to them that he could hear everything they were saying and now he was also sporting a blush. He may or may not have a tiny itsy bitsy crush on the Frenchman.


End file.
